One Big Family
by Emma15
Summary: Something old, something new, and some trouble too. [ON HOLD]
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Hi Everyone!!  
  
Here's the deal, I'm planning on using the character of 2fast 2furious, its just I haven't actually seen this movie yet. =)   
  
So, you must ask yourselves, why am I using them, very simple answer --I enjoy making my life more complicated then it has to be. :) So the story takes place after both films.   
  
I've read quite a lot of TFTF fan fiction and do have a basic grasp of the sequel, this basic grasp is what I'm using. So please don't be upset if I make up a lot of stuff to fit my purpose 'cause I probably will.   
  
This is my first Fast and the Furious fan fiction so I'd appreciate some input. Oh and any one out there is in generous mode, puh-lease tell me one or both of these two things - Important stuff about the sequel I should know AND   
  
the names of three really, really wonderful cars that I can use.  
  
Thank you so much in advance. =)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of TFTF  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Letty frowned at his back, glared at it actually. He could be such a sweetheart, a real darling, unfortunately 98% of the time he chose to be fuckin bull-headed. She swallowed back a growl and made the decision to approach this differently. This was important, this wasn't something to get hot headed over and end up throwing wrenches at each other. This was something they needed to be reasonable about. Logical. Not passionate. Time to use Logic over Wrenches.  
  
At the thought she smiled, the last time they'd been in this garage they'd done some interesting things but throwing wrenches hadn't been one of them.  
  
She glanced around, her eyes resting on the members of the team that were here, all busy - working and loving it. It was the best therapy. It was good to be home. Taking a deep breath she brought her mind back to the task at hand.   
  
And said softly, gently, her voice a plea and caress in one,   
  
"She's done so much for us Dom."  
  
Not in the mood to continue the conversation/argument they'd been having for the past 45 minutes Dom growled, "shit, Letty I know that. You don't think I know that." He said exasperation coloring his voice "I know that she's fuckin sacrificed her whole life for us. But..."  
  
"But nothin, Dawg, Letty's right. We owe her. All of us." Leon's voice reached them, muffled through an engine.  
  
"And we kinda owe him too, Dom" Jesse said quietly from a chair next to a car he was working on.   
  
Dom straightened from where he'd been bent over an engine with fire in his eyes, "Like hell we owe him!!" He shouted, "We don't owe him Shit!!!!!"  
  
"Don't yell at Jesse!" Letty yelled straightening too.  
  
"We don't owe him shit!!!!" Dom repeated, glaring in her direction.  
  
"No of course not." Letty said sarcasm dripping from her voice as she walked over to him "'Its not like he did anything for us...cause he only LET YOU GO, DOM!!!! HE LET YOU GO!!!!" Letty shouted at him.  
  
"He fuckin' lied to us." Dom yelled taking a step toward her "He would'na had to let me go. If he hadn't been a freakin' cop to begin with Letty."   
  
"Would you two stop yelling." Leon said tiredly. Rolling out from underneath a car. He sighed taking a deep breath as he sat up. "Look, Mia just asked if maybe Jesse could look him up online. That's it. She didn't say we had to go see'm or even call'm up. Just see where he is. Its not a big deal."  
  
Letty sighed, plopping down on a stool, "the thing is... once she knows where he is, she's gonna wanna see'm. I mean we all know she's still in love with the guy."  
  
"Well she needs to get over it." Dom said gruffly, also sitting.  
  
"its only been six months." Jesse answered.   
  
"Its been a long six months, Jess..." Dom answered softly.  
  
They were all silent for a moment. Contemplating the last six months. They'd all met up in Mexico, except Jesse and Vince who were both in hospitals. Jesse had been there for almost four months, Vince about one. Both were considered to under arrest and would be transferred to jails as soon as they were healthy enough. The interesting thing was that three weeks into their hospital imprisonment, both had been released on bail. More interesting still, was that the Team had had nothing to do with it.  
  
So when the hospital released them, the guys were free.   
  
Meanwhile, the state had been trying to gather all the scraps of evidence they had against Dominic Torreto and his Team but.... they couldn't find any. All state evidence vanished including the key witness, Brian.   
  
So one month and two weeks ago Team Torreto had come home to L.A. with nothing but a few fines to pay.   
  
Now this morning over breakfast Mia had hesitantly asked Jessie if he could maybe find Brian on the Net and see what he was up to.   
  
When no one said anything for an entire minute Mia had stood up from the table and murmured, forget it.   
  
  
  
She was at the cafe cleaning up, she'd been cleaning up since they'd gotten here. Vince was helping. Vince who hadn't made a move on her since... since he'd come to Mexico about a month and a half after The Incident. Something had changed. It was like to him Mia was now off limits.   
  
"I don't like it..." Dom said softly, "I don't think its a good idea."  
  
"Well, I do." Letty said firmly. "Mia deserves this Dom, after all the shit you put her through. For Christ's sake Dom she lost the semester. The entire fucking semester. I don't really know what the big deal is but she cried about it, so it must be one. And with the way things are going she may not even go back. All she does is clean and cook. She deserves this." after a moment Letty added with a little smile. "just like I deserve a vacation."  
  
He smiled, a little, leave it to Letty to interject a plea of her own in with a plea for Mia.  
  
"What do you think Jess?" he asked turning to their resident boy-wonder.  
  
Jessie shrugged, "Anything that'll make Mia smile is high up on my list of shit to do."   
  
"I second that." Leon said.   
  
Dom nodded taking a deep breath he looked at them, all of them, and nodded, "Fine. Look'm up. I don't give a shit." after a second he stood, muttering, "I need a beer." 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****

Authors Note:

Hi everyone, Thank you soooooo much for your reviews - I love you all!!!=)

I was sad though - nobody told me the names of three really, really awesome cars. Please somebody tell me or I'll just make them up...

Anyway...

****

- Greenglowchassis:

I might need a beta later so thank you very much for offering. I'll get in touch with when I'm ready.

****

- Pinky666:

I haven't seen the movie but I know enough to know that she's important. So Suki's in this one. :)

****

- Foxy-Latina:

I'm one of those people who would never, ever separate Dom and Letty, ever. If I'm reading a fan fic. and _looks_, just _looks _like there not gonna end up together I stop reading. So.... they're together here. =) Brian and Mia are together (or will be) Leon and someone else, Vince and someone else. That's it.

- Vinsbaby1989 (love the name ;) and **hiya17735:**

Here's more....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He's in Miami." Jesse told the team, later that afternoon. They'd worked all day, had dinner --cooked by Mia-- and were now conglomerated in the living room. All eyes were centered on him, had been for the last twenty minutes, when he'd started his search for Brian. Mia was so obviously nervous that it broke his heart. She was so good to him, to all of them that he wanted to give her the world on a platter or that very least Brian. 

"Miami, Florida?" Vince questioned from his place on the floor in front of the television, his back resting against the sofa. 

"No Miami, Greece..." Letty said sarcastically from her place sandwiched between Dom on her right and Mia on her left.

"Course Miami, Florida..." Leon said from the armchair as he took a gulp of his beer. "dumb-ass" he added, just for good measure and received a pillow in the face from Vince. 

After a second, Vince asked, "What the fuck is he doing in Miami, Florida?" Then he too took a drink from his beer.

"Livin" Letty said, in a tone that expressed that this much was obvious. 

"Got an address. He's workin as a PI, that's how I found'm - he's got a license and everything. Found a phone number too." Jesse said as he clicked here and there on the screen. 

No one spoke. Each lost in their own thoughts. This was a big deal. If they looked Brian up they were giving him permission to enter their lives again. They were saying it was ok. That they forgave him. 

Letty, Vince, Leon, and Jesse were fine with this. Letty and Leon didn't really have anything against him. Jesse considered him a friend and Vince --Vince owed him his life. 

Mia just wanted to see him 

Dom just wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"Well Mia, you want it or not" Jesse said, a bit impatiently, when no one said anything. 

Taking a deep breath Mia said, "that depends are we goin or not?"

"Hell yes" Letty, Leon, and Vince said firmly 

Simultaneously, Dom said fiercely, "Hell no!!" 

An ironic smiled touched Mia's lips and she looked down sadly, it didn't matter if the entire team wanted to go, if Dom said no, it was no, they weren't going. Jesse just shook his and continued to stare at the screen.

Glaring at Dom Letty states, "We're goin. If you wanna go Mia, we're goin. Aren't we Dom. If it makes you happy, girl, then we're there."

Mia looked up, met Letty's gaze and said softly, hesitantly, "I wanna... I wanna see him"

Letty nodded "Then we're goin. Right guys?"

It was a statement not a question but Vince nodded anyway. Leon said yes, Jessie smiled. 

Dom , however, just stood and got a beer.

He didn't say a word, just went to the fridge and pulled out a corona.

He came back and sat. They were all silent. Waiting. Dom took one swig. Then another. Then another. Then it was finished. He put the bottle down. He stood. 

Then he looked at them, really looked at them, each one. Like he was trying to read their minds, then he turned away. 

As he reached the stairs they heard him say, 

"We roll tomorrow at noon." 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Authors Note: Hi everyone. 

Does anybody know about how long it takes to drive from LA to Miami? I was going to use a week but that seemed to short a time frame, I mean it is basically cross country, right? So I used two weeks, if that is way to long, oh well, just assume they made pit stops, got drunk, and had to wait and sober up. (Sounds like Team Torreto right:)

Anyway, as always thanks for the reviews...

****

- GreenGlowChassis:

Thank you soooooo much. Consider yourself hugged. =) You've just become one of my favorite people!!!

****

- Foxy-Latina:

Sorry I didn't make it clear, girl, Vince and Leon aren't seeing people _now_ but they will be. In Miami... ;)

****

- VinsBaby1989:

Of course we stop reading, what point would there in continuing? =)

****

- HipHopStar, **SpanishGoddess86**, and **Bsktballchick**:

Here's more....

Enjoy and don't forget to review, it motivates me....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

I know I'm being an asshole about this. Making things more difficult then they had to be. Making it harder on the team, on Mia , on myself. I can't just be nice to her, to my baby sister who had done nothing all her life but try and take care of me. Mia who cooks and cleans and goes to school and does the paper work and manages the cafe - I can't be generous about this one thing and just give in gracefully. I have to be an asshole about it. 

Running a hand over his head he started on his sixth beer. He was sitting on the front steps of the house, his house. Alone. He wanted to be alone and the team understood that. He'd told them to be ready at noon and he could hear them inside packing shit. They were laughing, joking, teasing, it would be a road tripm an adventure, a vacation all in one. And they'd pack for it - bathing suits and sadals, suntan lotion and mosquito repellent. 

He knew Letty would pack for him. Just like he knew she'd bring him lunch at noon everyday, just like he knew she'd give him a massage if he rubbed his shoulder, just like he knew she'd beat the crap out of him if he made Mia cry. And she would've cried. If he'd said no, she would be upstairs right now awash in tears and he'd feel like shit. So instead she was upstairs happily packing outfits he didn't approve and he was here, feeling like shit. 

why?

Good question. Why? Because Jesse was right. I owe Brian, we all do. I know that, I understand that, he must've pulled some major strings for me to be sitting here on my porch after having hijacked trucks. I understand that my sister is love with him, that he saved my best friends life, that he didn't testify against us, that he chose us over the system. Problem is - he lied.

Sounds like nothing but he lied. To me. I invited him here. Into my house, my home, my family. For Christ's sake I allowed him to take my sister out. And he lied to me. I trusted him and he lied to me. He betrayed me. 

If Mia hadn't existed, if he hadn't fallen in love with her, would have still let me go?

He was on his ninth beer now. He'd given in. They were gonna go find him. They were going to go and let Mia and him get together. He wasn't stupid, he knew she wanted to be with him forever, knew that he loved her. He'd seen the look in Brian's eyes when he'd given him the keys to that car, he'd done it for Mia. Brian would be family one day. Real family. At the thought his fist tightened and he imagined the man standing in front of him, imagined himself beating him senseless, for lying, for infiltrating his family, for taking his sister. A second later, though, he also saw Mia's horrified expression and knew that he would never beat Brian senseless. In fact he didn't really want to. That's what bothered him the most, the fact that underneath he still, essential, _liked _Brian. He was an okay guy, a liar, but an okay guy. Deep inside he knew he'd forgive him eventually, he just didn't _want _to, he didn't want to give in so easily. To let everything be fine, when it wasn't, it was an issue of pride. Brian had played him, had manipulated him. That made him so furious, he saw red. Still though he didn't want to kill'm as the Team probably assumed, no. He did however want to hit'm... hard. Really hard. Just once, maybe twice, three time at the most. He thought smiling to himself as he finished the beer. 

"Dom?" came soft query.

"What?" he replied, more gruffly, more irritated then he meant to.

She didn't care though, she knew what he was feeling. He didn't know how but she always knew. She came outside and sat next to him.

"Come inside." she said softly. Taking the tenth beer he now had in his hand away.

He said nothing. She said nothing.

After a moments she stated firmly, gently, "Its the right thing Dom. I know its not easy but its the right thing."

He just shook his head slowly and lowered it into his hands. She smiled tenderly at him. 

"Come on..." she said gently pulling on his arm while standing.

He looks up and there eyes meet. A message deeper than words can convey passes between them and he stands. 

Letty gets it. She understands. Letty always understands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Two Weeks Later.....

"There it is." Letty said as they all dismounted their cars. They'd come in two, no need to draw undo attention to themselves by each rolling in their own car. They were parked in from the address Jesse had gotten. 

  
It was a nice house, large about three floors. Nice front yard. 

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Mia said quietly, "I changed my mind. I'm leaving." she said turning around, intent on sliding back into the car.

"no you don't." Vince said as he grabbed her arm. Turning her back around, he added, "We're here now."

"yeah..." Leon said, looking at the house, "...and besides, Brian is Brian right."

"right." Jesse confirmed

"Well, lets go." Letty said, heading for the front door. She was in take charge mode. Since Dom hadn't said a word since they'd entered the state of Texas four days ago, she'd decided it was her duty to lead them. Dom let her, he was in no mood to deal with the everyday nuances of life.

They reached the front door in silence and Letty rang the door bell.

No one answered.

"oh too bad no ones' home." Mia said as she turned around to leave. 

Leon snaked his arm around her waist and said to Letty, "ring it again."

Letty did.

"who is it?" a little voice questioned from behind the door.

"We're here to see Brian." Letty answered.

"Oh." the little voice responded, then said nothing.

"Can you open the door." she asked after a minute.

"No..." the boy answered, his voice sincere, "...I can't open the door to strangers." 

Letty sighed, the others smiled, all except Dom who just wanted a beer. "Can you get someone who can." Letty asked the little boy.

"ummmm... Sure hold on." he said happily.

Even Letty couldn't help a smile as they heard the pitter-patter of little feet. 

Minutes later a blonde teenager opened the door. He looked like a younger Brian. Exactly, blonde, blue-eyed, gorgeous, in that wholesome milk and whole wheat bread kinda way.

"Hey" he said.

"hi" Letty answered. We're looking for Brian, is he here."

The kid shrugged "maybe"

He opened the door wide "come on it"

As they all walked in the kid studied them. All of them, from top to bottom.

"who'd you say were again."

"we didn't say..." Letty answered "but I'm Letty that's Vince, Leon, Jesse, Dom and Mia." 

The boy nodded. "I'm Luke, and you know Brian from..."

"We know'm from LA", Leon answered

Again Luke nodded, thoughtfully. "I know who you are.", he said seriously. Then regarded them solemnly for a minute, as if he was looking for something, something he apparently found cause a second later he smiled at them, wide and friendly. 

"I don't know if he's here or not. Lets go out back and check. Follow me."

He led them through an immaculate, beautiful and elegantly furnished house. Opening double veneer doors they found themselves in a back yard. A back yard that looked more lived in then the house.

It was fairly large and directly across from the entrance to it there was a shed of sorts. To get to it, though, you had to go across a stone patio that held a couple picnic tables, which showed they were used often and well. There were footballs and toy cars and Barbie's scattered across the stones of the patio. To the left of the shed was an old swing set and to the right a barbecue.

As they approached the shed a woman exited it, wearing a man's button up shirt and boxer shorts. She struggled with a large chess board, a plastic bag and briefcase in her hands.

She looked to be in a rush as she fumbled with the lock on the door. 

"I take since you're locking up that Brian's not in there." the boy asked as they approached her.

"nope." she said without looking up.

"you know you're wearing his clothes right?"

"yep... shit", she said as the bag slid from her grasp.

"careful", the boy said as he reached out to help her. 

"you gonna tell me why your wearin his clothes."

"I gotta go Luke I have a meeting downtown in thirty minutes and I have to change." 

She turned to leave. Barely glancing at the Team as she rushed away.

"where's Bri" Luke yelled as ran towards the house. 

"try the garage", she said.

Luke sighed.

He looked at the team and smiled, wryly, "lets go back in the house. I'll call his cell. If he's at the garage I'll take you but if he's on a case your best bet is to come back tomorrow."

"He works at a garage? I thought he was a PI." Jesse asked before Luke could move away.

Luke nodded saying "He is. The garage's just life."

"What?" Mia asked softly.

Luke smiled, "you know life, stuff you can't get away from, natural as breathing --that's Brian and the garage. Come on lets call'm."

They all nodded, pondering _life. O_nce again they followed the teenager into the house.

A/N: okay people this was an unusually long chapter so I expect an unusually high number of reviews. =)

Puh-lease...... =)


	4. Chapter 4

****

Authors Note: Hi everybody. How're you all doing? =)

Thank you for all your reviews. I love getting them.

****

- Letty21

Thanks for the cars. I'm definitely gonna use the skyline.

****

- Hiya17735

He's got a lot of people in his family. ;)

****

- Pinky666:

You'll see...

****

- Naughty-By-Nature:

I won't forget Tej. He owns the garage in my story. I don't know if its true or not. If its not, I took creative license. =)

****

- SpanishGoddess86:

patience, patience my sweet... it'll happen. Next chapter to precise.

****

- Vinsbaby1989:

Thanks, girl.

****

- Dirabarua:

Here's more...

****

- Tempest:

Wow... where do I start... geez... thanks. You gave me more than I needed but I definitely appreciate it. Next chapter, they're in the garage so I might email you then. 

Anyway people...

Reviews make me work faster, so.... (hint)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The place was quiet, perfect, decorated in cremes and pastels. There didn't seem to be anybody home, although they knew there had to be a little boy around somewhere. It didn't sound like it though. He led them into what looked like a small living room. 

Plopping down on the arm of a sofa he motioned for them to sit. 

They all did, all but Dom. 

They all started a little when they heard the phone ringing, quickly they glanced at the boy to see a rueful expression on his face. 

"oh" he said, "yeah you gotta be quiet 'cause its speaker phone. The twins hid the handset yesterday and we still can't find it."

Before any of them could comment the ringing stopped.

"hello" a woman answered the phone

"Suki? why do you have B's phone?"

"Cause I won it and the shirt off his back" she said her voice gloating.

"really is that why Casey was wearin it."

"She came over to ask Brian somethin and got grease on her outfit. Shoulda seen her, she through a fit." a husky laugh sounded through the line.

"I bet she did. Can I talk to B?"

"no, he's two hours behind. Decided to get wasted last night and come in late today. He's on punishment."

"He's got company here."

"oh well"

"not oh well, Suk, important." 

"You know he's never gonna learn his lesson if people keep bailin him outa punishment."

"Geez, Suki, he's not two."

"he acts like it."

"I know." Luke said laughing.

"If he were only half as intelligent and mature as you I'd marry him but instead I'm forced to lust after a youth."

Luke laughed harder.

"When you turnin 18, baby?"

"Soon" Luke said smiling.

"Good."

"Can you put'm on?"

"no. He's gotta learn"

"Come on Suk; I'm sure you can teach'm next time."

She sighed, dramatically, "fine but only cause your a hot one. You know you got my heart, baby."

Luke laughed again. 

"what's up", Brian's voice filled the room and the team who had been smiling at Suki's and Luke's conversation tensed.

Luke felt it and his smile died a little. He knew who these people were. Knew what their presence here was gonna do.

"you got company here B"

Brian sighed, tiredly, "who" he asked. 

For some reason Luke was reluctant to tell his brother that piece of information. Instead he said hesitantly, "well, its a few people, actually. I think they're here cause they wanna talk to you, I guess..."

"clients? They gotta a case?" he asked and without waiting for Luke to answer he continued "Gimme ten minutes, then bring'm over here Luke."

"you sure."  


"yeah I gotta win some of my clothes back from Suki."

"You got clothes here. Just come over to the house, Brian. "

"I can't, I really got a lot of work to do and Tej's gonna fry my ass if I don't finish. I was late today."

"You're always late."

"I was more late today."

"Suki says you were drunk last night."

"Suki talks to much."

"Does Beth know."

"Does Beth have to know everything?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm sure she'll know by the end of the day." 

"Probably."

"She hearin it from you?" 

"Does she ever?"

Brian laughed, "And that's how its gotta be, us O'Conner men have to stick together."

"You don't have to feed me the bullshit, Brian, I won't tell her."

"Hey watch the dirty words in your mouth."

"yeah cause your mouth is the essence of cleanliness"

"I just gotta point it out, so I feel like I did my brotherly duty in trying to make you a better a person then me."

"Whatever," Luke said smiling. 

"k, so I'll see ya in ten, right?."

"If that's what you want."

Just as Brian was about to hang up Luke added as an afterthought, "oh B. you know Casey was in the shed right."

"yeah she was borrowin my chess board."

"what for?"

"don't know, don't much care." he said in a careless tone.

Luke smiled, and shook his head as he hung up. 

He glanced at the team and smiled, "All right you heard the man. Lets go." 

"Where's this garage." Vince asked.

"Two block down and around the corner." Luke answered

"So what are we gonna do for eight minutes?" Leon asked

Luke's smile died a little and he said, "You could tell me if I'm gonna need to have the paramedics on call for after you're through with my brother?"

"What the hell would you know about it." Dom said harshly, his eyes dark and menacing. It was the first time he'd spoken, and the look he bestowed on Luke was meant to make him cower. 

Luke didn't though, he just shrugged and answered calmly, "Not much. No one tells me anything. All I know, I've heard from arguments, from lots of arguments." He smiled a little and added, "The first one is on tape. If you guys stick around you should ask to see it, its the perfect example of arguing as an art form."

"what exactly do you know?" Jesse asked.

"I know Brian let someone go he wasn't suppose to. Fell in love with someone he wasn't suppose. Bailed out someone he wasn't suppose. Did a whole lot of stuff he wasn't suppose. I know he quit the LAPD cause of it, and I know he broke up with Kayla 'cause of it."

They were silent. Processing this information. It was a pretty good summary of the stuff Brian did.

It was Mia who broke the silence with a question of her own, "Whose Kayla?"

Luke looked a little uncomfortable for the first time, "Was his fiancee." he said softly without meeting Mia's gaze.

They all nodded, Mia felt sick. She stood up suddenly and headed for the door.

"Where you goin, girl?" Letty called out to her.

"I can't do this" she said he hand on the doorknob.

"Mia..." Jesse started, about to tell her they'd come all this way but she cut him off.

"No, I can't." she said as she opened the door.

"Don't go." Luke said softly. And she paused. Looking over at him their eyes locked and he said gently, in a soothing voice, "Its over between them. Been over for months and months now. They don't even talk"

She shook her head, tears blurring her vision, "That's not the point. The point is... I don't know what the point is. I just can't do this." she said, still intent on leaving.

"He's still in love with you." Luke said softly, his voice firm.

Silence followed this statement. Mia shook her head and took a step back into the room.

"I know that too. He says it sometimes... said he's waiting a year. Says after a year your brother may not want to kill'm."

Leon chuckled. "I wouldn't count on it."

Mia faced Luke now, her eyes full of fire. "whose Beth?" she asked and without waiting for an answer continued, "whose Suki, who the fuck is Casey. For Christ sake all I've heard since I got here are all these women's names. All surrounding Brian."

Luke nodded a smile touching his lips, "you're jealous. how sweet." after a pause, "come on lets go."

Mia blinked, "what?" 

"lets go..." he stood and headed for the door she had opened, "...to the garage."

He left and the team slowly followed. 

They walked in silence. Noticing that in Florida, blocks were long.

When they turned the corner, they could see a garage at the far end that said _Tej's _on it. 

Luke stopped and faced Mia, saying seriously with a touch of the dramatic,

"I'd tell you who all those women are, but Brian recently told me to stay the hell out of his personal life, so I believe its my duty as a little brother to do so." The smile said that this was not what Brian had meant but he chose to interpret it this way to annoy the hell out of him. 

"Just cause I like ya though..." he continued, "I'm gonna tell you that Beth is our older sister and Casey and Suki are family." he was looking her directly in the eye. 

After holding her gaze a moment. He said in general, "You guys head on in there." 

"I'll go call the paramedics." he added as he turned away smiling.

The team didn't head on in there though. They just stood, none of them sure if they were ready for this, if this was really what they wanted. 

It was Letty who took a deep breath and started heading that way, saying, "Well lets go, come on." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

****

Authors Note: Hi everyone, This is a long chapter, so I need a lot of reviews to make sure I'm not boring you people to death. =)

****

- GreenGlowChassis:

Sorry about the house thing. Like I said haven't seen the movie so I didn't know about the house boat. I would have used it but now... well its a little late. You see in this (my world) Miami isn't just a city for Brian. Its home. And this house is his family home. Oh and about Suki and Tej I make there relationship clear in few more chapter. Don't worry. =)

****

- Hiya17735:

I'm telling you I'm a little dense sometimes... here are the characters in the story:

Team Torreto:

Dom, Mia, Jesse, Vince, Leon, and Letty.

Team Miami: (Good a name as any right?)

Suki, Tej, Rome, Jimmy, Brian.

Others:

Beth, Casey, Lacey, Adam, Ally, Katie, and Luke.

and maybe Monica will make an appearance. 

These are the people that will definitely be in it. I may add others. I could tell you who all the _Others_ but I want you too read and find out. =)

****

- Pinky666:

Your Suki's in this one too...

****

- VinsBaby1989:

Suspense is good for the soul sweetie... ;)

****

-Tempest:

I've got a list of the cars I'm using. I know nothing but the their names and those I know 'cause people have told me or I found them on the net. :) But anyway here they are. I'm posting who they belong to, also...

****

Cars used: 

R35 Nissan Skyline GT-R - Brian

Honda S2000 - Jimmy

Toyota Supra - Suki

S15 Silvia - Casey

Mitsubishi Eclipse Spider - Rome

Mazda RX-8 - Tej

Tge Evo Lancer VI - Beth

****

- HipHopStar, Giggles 2003, and **SpanishGoddess86:**

Here's more....

Thank you all for your comments and reviews, I really, really, appreciate it. Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They entered the garage quietly. The front was a rectangle shaped room with a line of chairs on both sides of the entrance and a long counter directly opposite the door. There was a coffee table that held many of the countries hottest car magazines and an open door to the right from which one could see the glow of fluorescent lights.

Jesse was the first to reach the reception desk, so he hit the little bell that was atop it. A moment later a beautiful Asian girl came up to the counter.

"Can I help you." She asked politely, although she eyes were anything but. She eyed them blatantly, her eyes resting a moment on each guy before finding her way to Jesse.

"Yeah we're here to see Brian." Jesse answered after a second.

She nodded saying, "o0o0o0o0o0o0o0" with a smile.

"BRIAN!!!" she yelled and the team cringed. Geez, the girl had vocal cords that could Letty when she was in a mood. 

"WHAT!!" came the reply. 

"COMPANY" she yelled back then disappeared from where she had come.

Brian walked out he was wearing a white wife beater that was covered in grease and oil and blue jeans that were also covered in grease and oil. He was looking down wiping his hands on a rag.

"Hi, what can I do for you..." he said as he looked up. 

The expression on his face was one of those priceless ones. The ones that you wish you could video tape or photograph or record in any way for eternity before you realize that it already is recorded for eternity in your mind.

Brian's first thought was that he was about to get the shit beat out him but then Jesse stepped forward with a smile on his face and he relaxed a little.

"You already did, bro." he said and it took Brian a second to realize he was answering his question. "How's it goin?" Jesse added as he gave Brian a manly hug.

"Je...Jesse?" Brian asked the rag now on the floor. His eyes scanned the team, confirming that they were all there.

"What you been doin, dawg." Leon said, imitating Jesse's gesture.

"No...nothing much." Brian replied his voice numb.

"You turn into a stuttering fool?" Vince asked walking up to him.

"I... what are you doin here?" he said his eyes wary. As far as he knew Vince hated him.

Vince glared and Brian, looked him directly in the eyes and said firmly, "Only people I know who'd jump on a moving 18-wheeler for me are family. You got that Brian."

It took Brian a second but when he did he smiled, "yeah I got it." he said.

"Good." was all Vince said. He didn't hug him that wasn't his style it wasn't necessary.

"you plannin on sayin' anything anytime soon Brian." Letty said with a smile, when Brian just continued to stare at them.

He smiled, "hey, girl, how you doin." 

Letty smiled and not caring that Dom was glaring at her went over and gave him a hug. 

"Its good to see you Brian." she said sincerely.

"Same here." 

His eyes made their way over to Dom who was not smiling, not making any move whatsoever to be even remotely friendly. It seemed he was gonna get the crap beaten out of him after all.

Dom took three steps and he was in Brian's face. 

"If it weren't cause I'd end up sleepin alone and cookin my own meals I'd pound you into paste. Got that O'Connor?" His voice was deeper than usual showing just how much restraint it was taking him not to hit him.

Brian nodded taking a step back, "got it" he said.

Then his eyes met Mia's and the world stopped. He covered the distance between them in a few steps and then just gazed into her eyes. 

"Hi" he said gently.

She looked down, her voice soft as she said, "Hi"

Brian smiled, and lifted her chin gently so their eyes could meet, "I missed you." He said sincerely.

Mia smiled slightly, "you did?" she asked in wonder.

Brian nodded solemnly, "very much."

"I.... I missed you too" she said quietly.

He grinned, "good." 

They were silent a moment, just looking at each other when Brian added gently,

"I love you"

"wh...what?" she said looking a little shocked, she'd been hoping he did, but she hadn't expected it so soon.

"I love you" he repeated firmly.

"you do?" she asked in a little voice that broke his heart. Tears had filled her eyes and he just wanted to hold her forever. But he knew it wasn't time for that yet.

"very much." He said softly.

She sniffed, "I thought it was maybe just for the... the case." and tears fell.

He shook his head, "No..." he said as he reached out to wipe away those tears. "...I love you"

She smiled, a watery smile full of the sweetness he had fallen in love with, "I love you too"

He leaned in and when his lips were just touching hers, he whispered, "good."

Then he deepened the kiss, and in that moment nothing but the two of them existed. Nothing but each others smell, touch, and taste. She pulled away when she needed to breath and he pulled her into an embrace. They stayed like that for a long while, just feeling each other. 

The team smiled, _mission accomplished_, Mia and Brian were back together. Great. Now onto to bigger and more exciting things.

"Good I'm glad that's all settled." Jesse said when it seemed like that planned to stay like that the whole day. "what you workin on back there?" he asked hoping to get his hands dirty. It had been two weeks of driving with no toys to play with.

Brian and Mia laughed as they pulled apart, "come on back" Brian said motioning towards the door behind the counter.

Absentmindedly Mia wondered what the other door led to but didn't really care, Brian loved her and she loved him.

They all followed him into the back. It wasn't a huge area but had a fairly large amount of open space with four separate work stations and a large office above the whole area.

"Holy shit, Is that a Mazda RX-8" Jesse said his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he headed directly for it. 

"yeah it is..." a large a black guy said stepping directly in front of Jesse, "and its off limits." he said harshly.

Dom moved forward, the team tensed, no one spoke to Jesse like that. Brian moved quickly blocking Dom's direct access to the man. Knowing that if the two got into a fight everything would be over right there. 

"chill Rome." He said frowning at the guy.

Rome glared at him, then inspected the team, starting with Jesse and ending with Mia, "What the fuck is this Brian a field trip?" he asked angrily.

"Leave B alone, he had a rough night, didn't you baby?" Suki said appearing from behind a car and caressing his face.

Brian pulled away and gave her a _look _which she promptly ignored as she sashayed over to a tool display. 

"Guys..." Brian said turning to the room in general, "this is Leon, Jesse, Vince, Dom, Letty, and Mia."

Then talking to the team, "That's Jimmy, Rome, Suki and the guy over there ignoring us is Tej, he owns the place. "

At that the guy over there came to life, he turned to them, "Yeah I do. You're fired Brian." he said seriously.

Brian smiled, wrapping his arm around Mia's waist, "K, that means we can leave." he said turning around.

"starting tomorrow." the voice called out.

Turning around, Brian smiled, "Fine but I need today off."

Tej covered the distance between them and glared at him, "What the hell Brian, you're already behind. We're on a schedule, B."

Brian shrugged, "I got company."

"We can hang around here." Leon said, inching towards a tool box. Two weeks was a long time and they really looked to have a lot of cars and tools and work.

"yeah as long as get to check that baby out" Jesse added still eyeing the RX-8.

"or that one" Vince said eyeing a Honda S2000.

"you've got some sweet rides in here" Letty added smiling, her eyes caressing a Toyota Supra that was parked on the far side of garage.

"thanks, baby." Rome said, suddenly all charm, from where he'd been digging through a box. He blatantly eyed Letty the way the guys were eyeing the cars. Until Dom made a little grow noise and wrapped his arm around her waist. He met Dom's gaze then shrugged and went back to his task.

"BRIAN!!!!! I NEED YOU!!!!!!!!!!", came a yell from somewhere.

Brian rolled his eyes, "NOT NOW" he bellowed.

"PUH-----LEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a whiney tone.

"Suki would you..." Brian asked looking at her pleadingly.

She smiled pure honey as she walked over to him and ran her hand down the side of his face --again, "sure baby anything for you." 

When she moved away Brian turned to Mia saying with a smile, "don't worry about her she forgot to take her medication."

"I HEARD THAT."

"you yell a lot around here don't you" Mia asked wincing at the loudness of the girls voice.

Brian shrugged "I guess"

Tej walked over to them, he looked very calm, very controlled when he spoke though there was steel in his words. "If you don't get your ass under the hood of that car I'm pullin the new parts on Sugar." 

"You guys hang I'll be back in twenty." Brian said and moved quickly towards a green 

Tej smiled shaking his head, as he began to move away

"mind if I get under that..." Leon asked moving towards the Honda S2000.

"Hell yes I mind. No one touches anything here unless I tell them too. Got that." Tej said a brusquely.

Leon took a step back and shrugged as carelessly as he could manage, "fine if you say so." 

Tej nodded, "I do"

"you sure," Jesse asked innocently, "cause you looked a little backed up." 

"we could help" Letty said smiling sweetly.

"We're fine." he said, scowling. 

"no we're not. We're three hours behind." Jimmy called out helpfully. 

"We could help." Jesse said it was obvious they were just itching to get there hands dirty. Even Vince had moved closer to the cars. Only Dom and Mia remained apart and for two very different reasons. 

Tej seemed to consider it for a moment, then he turned and called out, "Hey B, they any good?"

Brian rolled out from under an engine with a huge grin on his face. "_Are they any good?" _he said in a dramatic voice. "Thy must kneel in worship for thou are in the presence of the car gods." 

Tej raised an eyebrow, then shrugged turning to the team, he said carelessly, "Make your self at home there's food and beer in the fridge over there. TV and pool over there, and a bed in the office up there. Just don't have sex on it cause I'll have to burn it with you in it.

"thanks for the warning." Letty said ironically.

Tej nodded in all seriousness, "no prob" and walked away.

Dom wasn't going to move, it didn't matter that the guys practically ran over to the car each fancied. Didn't matter that within minutes they were all --including Letty covered in grease. Didn't matter that they were all laughing over there, on the other side of the room, enjoying themselves working on cars that weren't theirs, with tools that weren't theirs, using parts that weren't theirs. Letty made a motion for him to go join her and he averted his gaze. A gaze that landed on Mia who had an amused smirk on her face as she looked at him.

"Stubborn much?" she asked him.

"Leave it alone, Mia" he said scowling darkly.

"Let it go, Dom" matching his expression.

"I can't" he said after a moment.

"Ditto" 

Dom took a deep breath and let it out on a rush, "He lied."

Mia nodded, "He's made up for it."

When Dom didn't answer she said softly, "He's family Dom"

"I decide whose family"

She smiled wryly, "You did. You made him family."

"I take it back."

"You can't."

Again he didn't respond and her heart broke, she hated seeing her brother like this, so torn. It was his own fault, he was so mulish, so prideful, so....Dom. 

She sighed, "Go over there and play Dom." she said gently, touching his arm gently, soothingly.

"No." he said like a stubborn three-year-old. But his eyes scanned the cars and people working on them longingly. He was feeling a little betrayed here. They didn't even care that he wasn't over there.

"They want you to play Dom their just afraid to ask. You've been biting heads off left and right lately." She said knowing what he was feeling.

Still he said nothing just looked. Then Letty her eyes shining, her smile a mile wide looked up and met his eyes, "Come look at this Dom, this cars got a ZEX system."

He almost moved, then stopped himself , but it was enough. Mia shoved him forward and Letty went and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the car. "Look..." she said again.

Within moments he was immersed in this world engines and oil. Nothing else exited but him and the car.

Mia smiled, looking around she saw her family --Vince and Leon were arguing over when would be the better time to activate the ZEX in a race, Jesse was immersed in the wiring of the car, and Dom was pointing something out to Letty. Something she probably already knew but she let him do it 'cause he looked so damn adorable when he was teaching something.

Sighing she let her eyes quickly roam over the other inhabitants of the garage until they finally found the last member of her family --Brian. He was standing next to Tej saying something emphatically. He looked up suddenly though as if he could feel her gaze on him. Their eyes met and he smiled, said something to Tej --who didn't look pleased-- and started over towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hi everyone. How's life?  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad your enjoying the story. Don't hesitate to tell me if I could be doing something better.  
  
I want to apologize to everyone for something I hadn't even considered before. I'm sorry if I'm writing the people up out of character. I haven't seen the movie (and am being too lazy to go rent it) so I don't exactly know what they're suppose to act like. I might have them really out of character in this chapter, I might not. Sorry about that. I'd like to hear what they're suppose to act like - you know in this situation.  
  
- Giggles2003:  
  
Don't worry girl, Tej gets nicer later. He's only like that cause he doesn't like people he doesn't know touching his stuff. (A personal feeling I may be expressing through him ;)   
  
- Gwuinivyre:  
  
I like Leon too. He and Vince play larger roles in some up coming chapters. I have some things I plan to do with them.... Like hooking them up. =) (not together, though)  
  
- Queen B, VinsBaby1989, HotGirlFaith, HipHopStar, and SpanishGoddess86:  
  
Here's more....  
  
Please review. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
He covered the distance in a few steps and stood directly in front of her, his arms finding there way around her waist.  
  
"Hey," he said softly   
  
"Hi"  
  
"you hungry?" he asked her, his eyes intense, telling her what he had in mind wasn't food.  
  
She smiled, "a little..."  
  
"come on, lets get some food." He said taking her hand.  
  
"what about the Team...."  
  
Brian smiled and looked over, Jimmy and Jesse were now bent over a car together as were Rome, Vince, and Leon.  
  
"They're fine."  
  
"But..."   
  
"no buts come on..."  
  
"Where you goin." The voice was Dom's and it wasn't friendly. He was walking over to them.  
  
"To get something to eat." Brian said facing him.  
  
"No you ain't we been here long enough. We're leaving." With that he made a motion to leave. The team reluctantly moved away from the cars and started to follow Dom.   
  
Mia didn't, not this time.  
  
"Mia we're leaving." he said harshly, his voice brooking no argument.  
  
"Dom we just got here." she said glaring at him, not in the least intimidated by his glower.  
  
"Not Miami, girl, just here." Vince clarified.  
  
She glared at him a moment before transferring her gaze back to Dom, "Yeah, I know, we just got here."  
  
Dom returned her gaze steadily, it was battle of wills between siblings,   
  
"we're leaving." he repeated.  
  
"Stay a little longer" Brian said still holding Mia's hand.   
  
Dom looked at him as if he'd forgotten he was there, "Did I fucking ask for your opinion?'  
  
"Dom..." Mia said warningly.  
  
"no, you didn't; I just thought..."Brian started but was cut off.  
  
"well, don't." Dom said taking a step forward.  
  
"Dom cut it out." Mia said breaking her hold with Brian and moving to stand between her brother and her man.  
  
"cut what out?" he asked angrily.  
  
"being a jerk" she answered testily.  
  
"It seems like he can't." Rome said from behind them his voice goading as he walked over to them.  
  
"Rome don't..." Brian said but it was too late. Rome was one of the four people in Miami who knew who the Torreto's were and just hadn't liked them from the beginning. Casey said it was a jealousy issue, said he was threatened by the fact that Brian had become so close with these people. He and Brian had grown up together, been best friends since... forever. Rome had never liked to share. And right now he was pissed and runnin his mouth - a combination that was deadly.  
  
"He's bein a fuckin prick!" he said.  
  
"A what?" Dom said softy, too softly, too smoothly as turned around to face him.   
  
Everyone in the garage tensed.   
  
"You heard me." Rome said taking a step forward with every word "...you ain't in LA anymore, you ain't nobody here." He was in Dom's face now and both groups had gathered around ready to pull their respective players off each other.  
  
"Rome back off." Brian said attempt to stop the inevitable.  
  
"You better fucking back off asshole" Dom said   
  
Rome swung at him, hard and fast hitting Dom in the jaw. It didn't even faze him though and within moment both men were on the ground beating each other. One moment Dom was on top the next Rome. It took Brian, Tej, Vince, and Leon to separate them. And they only stopped swinging when Letty and Suki were in between them.   
  
"What the fuck is going on here!!!!!!" Suki exclaimed. When everything was quieting down.  
  
Before anyone could answer. Dom pulled out of Leon and Vince's' grasp.   
  
"He swung first." He growled, intent on attacking Rome again.  
  
"Dom, just back off." Brian said furiously, about to turn towards Suki.  
  
"Dom don't..." Mia and Letty said in unison seeing the intent fed by fury in his eyes.  
  
But it was too late, pulling back his arm, Dom delivered a right hook to Brian's face. Dropping him hard on his back.  
  
The room was silent. For an instant nobody moved. Then Brian sat up and reached for his face exclaiming, "FUCK! Dom!!"   
  
Mia moved to his side instantly and glaring up at her brother began a tirade of ranting.  
  
Dom didn't hear it though, he was contemplating how much better he felt after getting in that one punch. He didn't realize he had a smug expression on his face until Letty turned to him her eyes blazing.   
  
"You liked that Dom? had fun? are you fucking pleased with yourself." she said angrily.  
  
He glanced at Mia helping Brian to his feet. Suki and Tej holding Rome   
  
back and trying to talk him down from his heights of fury. His team standing to the side - quietly. And realized yeah he was a little pleased, didn't know why but he felt satisfied. In fact he felt the urge to smile... but didn't. He knew that wouldn't be recommended right now, but he wanted too. So he shrugged and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.   
  
"Who the hell are you people?" Suki said facing them all now. Leon opened his mouth to speak but she didn't let him. "No, you know what, don't answer that. I don't care. Just get out. All of you, now!!!! Leave!!! Get out!!! Brian get them out of here, you imagine if customers had been here...No. Absolutely Not. This Is Unacceptable. Get them out Now Brian. Now.!!!!"  
  
"Kay, Kay...geez, Suk. You don't have throw a fit. We're leaving." He said still holding his face. "You guys can come to my place, as long as Dom promises not to bash my face in anymore."  
  
Dom shrugged the pleased expression still on his face, "Sure."  
  
They started walking and heard Suki yell out. "And put some ice on that I need you good for tonight."  
  
"Uh-Huh..." Brian yelled back.  
  
He and the team walked back to the house quietly. No one wanting or ready to talk about what had just happened.   
  
It wasn't until he was letting them in the house that Brian realized what a problem it was gonna be to have Team Torreto at his house.   
  
Beth was gonna freak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
   
  
Authors Note #2: I know your all getting sick of hearing about Beth well don't worry she's coming. Not next chapter, the one after.   
  
Next chapter: Catching up. 


	7. Chapter 7

I always forget this. **Disclaimer**: They aren't mine.

****

Authors Note: Hi everyone!

Please note my apology on Chap. 6 - it may also apply to this chap.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

****

-FoxyLatina:

hi girl, listen I believe you owe me...2 reviews plus one for this chap = three. :) Just kidding. As long as you pop in once in a while to tell me you like, I'm good.

ok here's the thing with this story. I have a lot of it done already. So when I tell you and other people things, they may be things that I've just written which would be a few post ahead. Letty and Dom **_are_ **together and you'll see it later... promise. 

As for Leon and Vince hooking up with who... where would the fun be if I told you that? ;) 

****

- SpanishGoddess86:

Naw, lets not punish Dom. I like Dom. ALOT. =) He, like Tej, gets better later. I'm a happy ending kinda person. So no matter how horrible I make things they'll end happily. 

****

- Wolfshifter2001:

Thanks for the compliment. And I hope to drive you out of your laziness at least once every few chapters. =)

****

- Hiya17735:

Here's your answer, hun, -Brian's place, is Beth's place and Beth doesn't like the Team. For a clearer understanding please continue reading. ;)

****

- VinsBaby1989:

Here's more girl....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The house was quiet and still as they entered, the Team was really starting to think nobody lived here. 

Brian led them to a large room, full of couches and armchairs that were worn and comfy looking, the room had a soft carpet and a pool table sat to the side, a huge television with three game systems connected to it dominated an entire wall. It was basically a living room but obviously not _the _living room, not with the way the rest of this house looked. This room was way too lived in to be _the_ living room.

Mia sat next to Brian and started turning his face towards her, "Dammit Dom, what the hell is your problem?" she said obviously furious.

Dom shrugged, "you got beer in this house, O'Connor."

Brian nodded, "yeah in that wooden thing over there." He pointed to a large cupboard looking thing and when Dom opened it he found a small fridge in it.

He smiled, opened that and pulled out two coronas. He went over and handed one to Brian. 

Brian looked up, nodded, and took the beer. The room was silent, Mia had stopped her inspection of his face.

Both men opened the beers and started to drink. After a minute Dom tilted his beer toward Brian and said in that deep voice of his, "How's life treatin you?"

Brian smiled, slightly, "Pretty good." he said as he looked at Mia.

She sighed at him, looked at her brother, and back to him, "Did I miss something here."

"Naw, girl, that's just Dom's way of saying... sorry for bashin your face in - I couldn't help myself but we're cool now right?" Vince said laughingly as he stood and went to the fridge.

"And Brian basically said yeah 'cause I'm in love with your sister." Leon added taking the beer Vince handed him. 

"So now they're all good." Jesse said also getting a beer.

Mia looked from Brian to Dom and back to Brian. "oh" she said, a smile beginning to form on her face. She glanced at Letty, who was sitting next to Dom, "Did you get that?"

"Are you kidding, that might as well have been in Japanese... I can't understand macho, for shit."

Mia laughed, leaning back against the sofa.

"So your a PI, Brian?" Leon asked. 

He nodded, "yeah, kind of. I only work on three cases at a time though, and right now I've got two. So I'm alright."

"why only three?" Jesse asked. 

"That way I have time for other stuff."

"Like _life_" Letty said smiling

"ahhh, yes, you've met Luke...Speaking of which." He got up and opened the door.

"LUKE!!!", he yelled out into the hall. There was no answer.

He sighed and sat back down. "oh well."

"So, like who lives here?" Letty asked.

"My sister and her kids, my little brother, Casey and her sister."

"What about you?" Mia asked.

"I eat and play here but technically I live in the shed out back."

"Are you serious, bro?" Vince asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I turned it into a room when I back moved here."

"why?"

"cause it was easier that way. Livin with Beth again was... hard at first." He said hesitantly, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Is your sister a bitch or something. Cause the way you all talk about her it's like she's Hitler reincarnated." Letty said, smiling as Dom wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.

"Beth..." Brian began thoughtfully "...she started out like us, but then changed, inside she's still like us but you just gotta remind her sometimes."

"...which means." Dom asked.

"You gotta meet her to understand."

They all nodded, Letty smiled, "For real though you've got some hot rides in that garage."

Brian smiled knowingly, "I know."

"Which one was yours." Vince asked 

"Mine wasn't out there. I keep mine somewhere else."

Dom looked at him oddly for a moment, before asking, "How come?"

He shrugged, "I don't know I just do."

"How come most were all being worked on?" Letty asked, making herself more comfortable on the couch, which meant snuggling against Dom and putting her feet up.

"On Thursday's we all usually work on one of our own cars. This week, though we're tuning them all up. Making them better."

"Whose Supra was that... I like the color." Mia said from her place next to Brian.

"Suki's..."

They talked like that for about an hour, basically just catching up. They didn't go near the really hard topics... anything having to do with the heist and the events surrounding it. But stuck with childhood stories and recent adventures. They talked engines and body work, car shows and hot colors, they drank beer and played a little pool, they just relaxed.

In a moment of silence Mia asked, "Whose Casey?"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and Brian smiled wryly from where he'd been playing pool with Leon, "you met Casey?" he asked.

"we didn't meet her but we saw her." Jesse said from his place on the floor playing PS2.

"did she see you?" Brian asked after a moment.

"yeah, but she was in rush and didn't pay us any attention" Vince said also from the floor with Jesse.

"why you askin", Letty said her voice interested.

He shrugged, still with that ironic looking smile on his face, "no reason"

"who is she?" Mia repeated, not liking the way he was beating around the bush.

"My... uh... in the family she's referred to as my twin... basically though she's a close friend. I've known her since I was about 3." 

"wow" Vince said, his hand pausing on the way to bringing the beer to his lips.

Brian shrugged, "yeah, she was the first person I told about you guys,"

"so basically she hates us..." Dom asked smiling.

"Naw...Casey's not like that. You'll see when you meet her. She might give you a hard time at first but she gives everybody a hard time at first. Usually, she's a nice person. You'll probably like her."

"You'll definitely like her a whole lot better than you'll like Beth." Luke said jovially as he entered the room and plopped himself down on a sofa. 

"Where've you been?" Brian asked, slightly irritated.

"out..." 

Brian glared at him, deciding if he wanted to be the adult or the big brother, he chose the latter and nodded, "illegal count" he asked.

"one, minor A" Luke answered and Brian nodded understandingly.

Glancing at the puzzled faces of the team, he laughed, "Minor A would be two or less beers. I believe you've met my little brother Luke." He said to the Team.

They all nodded, moving back to the sofa and smiling at the youth.

"Suki's gonna freak when she sees your face." he said sitting up straight and staring into his brothers face. 

"She already did"

He shook his head, sitting back, "no she didn't not like that. I stopped by to see if you were still there and they told me what happened. It was kinda funny, Rome's ready to come over here guns blazing, Suki's tearing the females apart, Jimmy said he wants to work on something with Jesse and Tej said he doesn't give a shit as long as its out of his garage."

"Tearing the females apart?" Letty asked her eyes narrowing.

Luke laughed, "It's nothing personal." he said "She does it with every girl that walks in on her territory.." then looking at Mia he added "and hangs onto her possessions.... which we all are. Tej likes to think he runs the place but it's really Suki who does."

Letty sat back and smiled to herself a little, she was like that. Didn't care if the girl was a client or a girlfriend she had to pick her pieces just because she was there, on her territory. Mia told her she was just _a little_ too possessive but she couldn't help it. That's just the way it had to be, guys were a little dense when it came to the nuances of a female, so Letty had to clue in and act accordingly. I mean she couldn't let one of her boys fall into the claws of a dirty, whorey, slut just cause they couldn't think with the right head when they saw her _assets_. She had to watch out for her boys. 

"Anyway B..." Luke stated but he never finished

The front door slammed open and voices were heard.

Suki sashayed into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Brian, "you didn't put ice on it." she stated walking in slowly.

"I forgot." he said shrugging.

"Shit Brian," she said standing in front of him and peering down into his face, "double shit... you can't race like that.. SHIT!!!!" with each word her voice went higher.

"He can race," Tej said firmly from the door. "he has to fucking race."

"He can't race if he can't see, and he can't see if his eye is swollen shut, therefore he can't race." she said glaring at Tej.

"He can use his other eye to see. He can race. Right, B" Tej said defending himself.

"Yeah, it's alright." he said

"No it's not" Suki said firmly. Both men opened there mouths to argue but she cut them. "I said no. I like Brian in one piece but more importantly l like my baby in one piece. And it **would **be my baby you'd be drivin tonight, wouldn't it, B. Since you idiots took everything else apart, yesterday."

"we're makin'm better." Brian said firmly

"Fuckin shit up is what your doing." Then she turned to Dom and her eyes narrowed. She walked over to him, fury in each step. The beer was nearly to his lips when she reached out and yanked it from him.

"hey.." he said, frowning

Letty tensed. Ready for attack. Dom wouldn't hit her, he didn't usually hit women. But she sure as hell would if this girl harassed her man.

"This is your fucking fault..." and with that she tipped the beer and poured what was left of it on his shirt.

"Suki!..." Brian said surprised.

"You bitch..." Letty growled, standing. 

Suki dropped the bottle on the carpet and turned to her, eyes blazing, "what did you call me"

"you heard me" Letty said taking a step forward

Brian stood between them, and Vince reached and yanked Letty back down. Brian took Suki by the forearms and said seriously, "Suki stop it".

She shrugged out of his hands, and turned back to Dom. Glaring holes through him.

"What the hell is he doing here Brian!!?" she asked belligerently. Then turning to Brian continued "You can't race Brian!!!!! Do you understand what this mean!!! You CAN'T RACE!!! WE'RE LOSING AN ENTIRE NIGHT!!!!!!!" 

"Its not that big of a deal" he said, taking her and leading her away from Dom and Letty.

"why are they here." she asked gravely

"they're friends." he said simply

"No, Brian why are they _here_." she said motioning to the room.

"oh" he said sheepishly and Luke made a choking sound and took a dramatic step back.

"This is our room." she said quietly.

"I know but I knew they'd want beer and they'd want somethin to do and if they hadn't been in this room you wouldn't have been able to poor beer on him 'caus Beth woulda freaked and..."

She pushed him away slightly and sighed, deeply, "Just shut up and sit down." she said and left the room. It was silent. Luke was about to speak when she reentered as abruptly as she had left. Walking directly to Brian she handed him a pack of ice.

Then sitting down she took a deep breath "lets start over. I'm Suki. You are..." she said looking at Dom. 

"Dom" he said and she nodded, then looked at Letty. One by one they gave their names and she nodded. 

"Greattt." she said with emphasis when they were finished. Then turning to Dom with fire in her eyes she said threateningly.

"You have one minute to give me one hell of a good reason why you've incapacitated my best tonight. Go."

Dom stared at her, then looked at Brian, Brian looked away smiling slightly, Tej was grinning, and Luke was quietly laughing. He did however get himself under control and tell Dom, "She's serious. If you don't, she'll do more than just pour beer on you. And an army of Amazons couldn't stop her." He said glancing at Letty. 

Dom shrugged and looked back at Suki who was still staring at him, "He lied to me **and** he fell in love with my sister.

Suki blinked. Not expecting that one. "Which one is your sister?" she asked after a moment

"Mia." he said seriously.

Suki looked at her, then examined her from top to bottom. She opened her mouth to speak but Brian cut her off softly, seriously "Don't."

She glared at him and lifted her chin, intent on proclaiming judgment. "She's better than the last one."

He glared at her. And she glared back

Tej laughed, "Monica was aigh't"

"She was a bitch." Suki said firmly. "And not like I'm a bitch, or she's a bitch..." she said motioning towards Letty. "she was a real one." 

"Did you just call me a..."

"it was a compliment sugar." She said smiling 

"I think I like you people, you all seem very likable. Except you..." looking at Dom "you who made me lose 5 grand tonight."

The room silent. Not much you could say to that.

"Dom can race in my spot." Brian said after a second.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Authors Note #2: This chapter is ridiculously long. I know. So I want a ridiculous amount of reviews. (in a good way) (As in a lot of them) =)


	8. Chapter 8

"WHAT!" Tej, Suki, and Dom said in unison.

"yeah..." Brian said looking around at them.

"no, I don't want to. Didn't come here for that." Dom said quickly

"no way, he's going near my car" Suki said with emphasis.

"I ain't takin him downtown. Minute Rome lays eyes on'm, he gonna start somethin." Tej added.

"I'll take him, down" Brian said to Tej. Then looking at Suki he said smiling, "you couldn't put your car in better hands, girl." And finally glancing at Dom, "and come on don't even fake like you don't wanna race Dom - even just to check out the Miami scene"

"I don't. Not interested." he said in that three year old tone again.

"Bullshit. You punched me."

"You lied to me"

"It was a job" Brian said his first justification for having lied.

"It was an impulse" Dom responded.

"Suki'll be nice to you..."

"I don't care..."

"...but you will when she's nice to everyone but you..."

"no" he said firmly, using that _discussion closed_ voice of his.

"its a Toyota Supra...." Brian said smiling, and they both remembered the last Supra Dom had driven.

He said nothing but Brian could feel him sway.

"state of the art NOS system..." he added.

"how state of the art?"

"Just put it in two and a half weeks ago..."

"you'll owe me O'Conner"

"he won't owe you shit. It's your fault he ain't racin" Suki said to Dom, then turned to Brian and continued, "...and I don't care if he invented the engine. He ain't drivin my car, only three people drive my car - you, me and Tej."

"I'm givin my right to Dom." Brian said causally.

"no" she insisted shaking her head. 

"Come Suk, don't you trust me?"

"with my life, yes. with my car, no."

"Suki.." Brian started.

"Let'm do it, Suk." Tej said seriously.

She looked at him, and shook her head. 

He walked over to her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her - deeply. The team smiled at each other. _ooooh,_ they thought, _so that's the way the wind blows_. 

"Let'm do it." Tej said when he pulled back.

She sighed.

"If B, says its okay, it is." he said to her gently, than looking at Brian added more harshly, "if it isn't he'll be putin more than just the car back together."

"Fine" she said. Turning in Tej's arms she said looking at Dom, "We race at 2." Glancing at Brian she added, "Don't be late." 

Brian nodded. Tej and Suki left after that and Brian stood smiling.

"I'm starving. Let's order pizza" he said as if nothing had happened.

"Nu-uh Beth's cookin tonight." Luke said.

"I'm hungry now and I bet you guys are too." he said looking around at the Team.

"Hell yeah." Vince said emphatically.

"Yeah... I need food." Jesse said.

"See Luke, we need Pizza."

Luke shrugged, "whatever... I just thought its gonna be bad enough but hey its your funeral." He said as he headed for the door.

"where you going." Brian asked a little testily.

"Around. Its almost six she'll be here soon. "

"God, Luke she'd not a monster!!!" Brian said pissed all of a sudden.

"I'm not saying she is. I just don't want to be here when she comes home and finds Dominic Torreto sitting on her couch drinking a beer. Kay..." Luke said as he headed for the door. "If she asks I'm doing homework with Lacey at the store." He said and left.

Brian glared at his back. Then turned to the Team and forced a smile. "I want pepperoni." he said.

"Your going to order. " Mia asked a little surprised. 

"of course. I just have to go into the parlor and use the speaker phone."

"Oh yeah, Luke said something about the handset missing." she said smiling. She liked Luke, he had a casualness about him that was appealing. Like he took everything in stride.

"The twins hide it sometimes. Until Beth threatens to keep them home for a week." Brian said in an amused tone.

"Keep them home from what?" Leon asked curious. He hadn't said much so far, just listened and had determined that there was a lot of action in this house... all the time.

"School, Soccer, Swimming...Everything."

"I'm guessing your sister has twins." Dom said, wryly.

"Good guess. A boy and a girl. Adam and Ally, they're six."

"Can they open the door to strangers?" Letty asked, smiling.

Brian looked at her oddly, "no..."

"He answered the door and told us he couldn't open it because we were strangers."

He laughed, "that's Adam. tells you everything he's thinking. Everything."

"Where is he now?" she asked wondering why this house was so quiet.

"At the store."

"Store?" Jesse questioned.

"yeah, its right next to the garage. Its an auto zone. Anything and Everything you need for a car we either have or can get. The kids go there after school and Lacey watches them. With all our help of course because we're usually right next door. Then Beth picks them when she gets out of work and comes home." He stopped and frowned, "If he was over here before it means he escaped which means I'm going to have to have a talk with Lacey." His voice was tired, frustrated. Expressing the fact that he was dreading this task.

"And Lacey would be..." Mia asked.

"Casey's younger sister. She's Luke's age, works part-time at the store."

"Whose there in the mornings?"

"Three days a week, Casey, and the other two Beth _does us the favor of attending the store front_." He said with a British accent. 

"Your sisters not a car person is she?" Letty asked smirking.

Brian regarded her solemnly a moment, "On one of your good days Letty, you'd eat my sisters dust." He said seriously. "There isn't a thing about a car she doesn't know and she's undefeated on streets." He continued with a proud tilt to his voice.

The team processed this information, silently. It didn't fit in the least with the picture they'd been forming of the famous _Beth._

"Of course she hasn't raced since she was seventeen," He added after a second with a little smile and continued, "but still... no one could beat her back then." 

"What happened..." Dom asked, knowing that no one who's undefeated on the streets can turn there back on it for no reason.

Brian shrugged, that uncomfortable look on his face again, "If you ask her she'd say, _I grew up_. Really, though our parents died and she... she made sacrifices." he was lost in thought a moment before shaking his head and smiling, "Alright you guys chill, and I'll be right back."

He left, presumably to order the pizza.

Everyone was silent. Then Jesse laughed. "What's so funny?" Mia asked smiling at him.

"The way that guy swung at Dom, I just can't get over it. Just like that *bam* it was a priceless moment, really..."

The others laughed, and Dom glared, "When I get my hands..." 

"Naw, Dawg, don't, jus let it go. We don't want problems out here." Vince said seriously, The others nodded. It was true.

"What we want is to play on Miami beaches and do NOTHING for awhile." Letty said smiling.

"Speaking of which we need to get out of here and find a hotel." Dom said

Letty nodded, "preferably near the beach, if not ON the beach, maybe we could just camp on the beach."

"Gee, you guys think Letty wants to go to the beach?" Mia asked her face serious her eyes sparkling.

"Naw, man, Letty hates the beach. " Leon said just as seriously.

"Shut up." she said tossing a pillow at them.

Dom laughed and tightened his arms around her, "We'll go to the beach tomorrow baby." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded against him. Turning her face towards his.

"Aw guys don't start that here." Jesse groaned from the floor. When they started to get intimate.

Letty laughed and pulled away. "We leavin..." she asked.

"yeah after pizza..." Vince said.

"Uncle Bri..." a little girl with mousy brown hair entered the room at a run. She stopped dead in her tracks though, when she saw the occupants of the room. Her hair was cut short framing her pixie face and her brilliant blue eyes were getting wider by the second. She scanned the inhabitants quickly, those eyes filled with apprehension at finding strangers in her home. For a moment the Team thought she was going to scream. She didn't though, she just took a step back.

Turning, she was ready to run out without saying a word, when she collided with Brian's legs.

She looked up at him her eyes wide. "hey kitty Kat wuts up?" he said as he lifted the little girl into his arms.

"Uncle Brian..." she said softly with relief, burying her face in his neck. After a moment she said softly, "what happened to your face?" her voice was inquisitive, looking up quickly. 

"I hit it on something" he explained quietly.

"oh" she said before looking out at the people and then burying her face again.

He smiled walking fully into the room, "These are friends of mine, kitty." he said softly, sitting down again next to Mia. "Everyone this is my niece Katie."   


"Hi Katie." Mia said smiling at the little girl. Katie glanced up at her quickly and then away. She whispered in Brian's ear but the Team still heard her. _"what's her name?",_ Brian smiled, "Mia" he said.

After a minute he asked her, "would you like to know the names of the others" he said smiling. She nodded but didn't look at any of them. "Come on Kitty, who's name would you like to know." 

She took a deep breath and faced the team. Internally, they all marveled at the girls eyes. So blue, so clear, so innocent. They were still wide but now curious also.

__

"The big one" she whispered shyly and they all smiled. 

"Dom." Brian said seriously.

She looked up again, "_the one with the pretty eyes." _

"Leon"

Her eyes moved over each of them slowly, _"the girl"_

"Letty."

"_the little one"_

"Jesse."

Then she was silent, her eyes had reached Vince. They traveled from his arms to his eyes and he held her gaze. She left her uncle's lap and walked over to him. Tentatively she touched his arm.

"When I write on my arm with pen, mom gets mad." she said to him. Her voice sweet and not as shy as before.

"I don't have a mom to get mad." Vince said softly to the little girl.

She was tracing his tattoos with her little finger. he was absolutely still as if the slightest movement might scare her way and that was not to be tolerated.

"when I get big will you draw on my arm like this?" she asked sweetly. Looking at him intently.

"Your mom will get mad." Vince said, forgetting that there were other people in the room. Only this little girl existed right then.

"That's okay, I'll be big. Its okay for big peoples to be mad at each other." she stopped a second, "will you, please." she said sincerely.

"I'll do anything you want me to." Vince said gently and even as he said the words he knew they were true. In five seconds flat this little girl had firmly embedded herself in his heart. Maybe it was the way she looked at him, completely trusting. Or maybe it was the way she touched him, so sweetly. Or maybe it was the simple fact that she seemed to be innocence personified. 

"Good. what's your name?" she said as she moved back towards Brian.

Vince seemed to snap out of a trance, "Vince." he said in his regular voice.

She nodded, smiling at him. 

"Is your name Maria?" she asked of Mia turning to her.  


"Yeah, why?"  


"My sister's friends name is Maria. I don't like her though. She's bossy. Are you bossy?"

Mia laughed and the others smirked, "Sometimes, usually only with my brother though..."

"...and me." Letty spoke up.

"...and me." Jesse added.

Before Vince and Leon could open add their two cents, Brian interrupted, "Where's everybody else, Kitty"

"Adam's with Rome at the garage. Ally and mom are in the kitchen. I came to tell you that we're home." She said. She had the sweetest little voice and all her r's sounded like w's but other than that though, she had an amazing vocabulary for a four year old.

"Alright Kitty, go tell your mom I want to talk to her alone a second and that I'll be right there." he said giving her a little push so she slid off his lap.

"Talk to her about what?" she said looking up at him. 

"I have to... explain something to her." Brian said hesitantly.

"Yes, Brian I believe you do." Came a cold voice from the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

****

Authors Note: I'm not posting in a few day so I'm giving you two in one day. Also, I just realized that the foreshadowing of _Beth _has gone on longer than I'd meant for it too. So here she is. Hope you like.

****

- VinsbabyGirl1989:

Thanks girl...

Don't Forget to Review!!!! ;) I love them. =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Beth!" he said jumping up quickly. Skimming over the room quickly, seeing things as she would, before meeting her gaze. There eyes locked and he knew he was gonna get it.

"Mom, look its friends of Uncle Brian's" Katie said innocently pointing at the Team. 

"Yes, I see." She said firmly, glaring at her brother. Then looking down at her baby, her eyes softened, "Go to the kitchen sweetie. I need to speak with Uncle Brian."

"Kay..." she nodded. "Bye guys," she said in general. Then a quiet, "bye Vince." Before quickly running out of the room.

Beth walked fully into the room once her daughter left and the Team assessed her. She was about 5"4 and rather slim, her hair was shoulder length and the same mousy brown as Katie's. It was pulled back from her face in twist of some kind. She was wearing a navy blue pant suit and high heeled shoes that matched exactly. 

She ran cold blue eyes around the room. Resting her gaze a moment on each person before meeting Brian's gaze. She parted her full lips as if to speak, then closed it and shook her head. "I'm not going to yell."

"That's good." Brian said taking a step towards. Then began, "Beth..."

"I don't want to yell. I do however, want to know what the **hell** they're doing in my house." Her voice was even but the underlying fury in it was unsettling and the Team was starting to get an inkling as to why Luke had left.

Brian walked over to her, "They looked me up."

"_They looked me up" _ she mimicked sardonically. "That's not what I asked you Brian, I asked why they're in my house."

"Because I live here and they're friends. So I brought them here to hang out."

She surveyed the damage to his face, reaching out to turn his cheek much the way Mia had when they'd first entered the room. She moved around him in flash and stood before the Team. Once again she assessed them, this time her eyes focused on Dom.

__

Great, he thought, _another one._ But Beth didn't attack him like Suki had, she didn't even speak. She just looked at him. With eyes that at one point might had been like her daughters but now were reminded him of ice. 

So intense was her gaze that he squirmed a little and finally spoke, "what?" he said gruffly, annoyed at her unwavering glare.

"You should be in prison doing ten to twenty without parole." she said steadily.

"Beth..." Brian started but she cut him off.

"I'm not speaking to you Brian." she said calmly her eyes still on Dom.

"Brian's an idiot." she said to him. "He completely screwed up a simple undercover assignment. He is however, my little brother and I happen to have a soft spot for him. Which explains why you aren't in handcuffs right now. I do want you to know that the instant you land on his bad side your headed to prison. I'll arrest you. I'll charge you with loitering if I have to, but I'll get you in the system and have them chew you up until your nothing but paste, do you understand?" her words were slow, deliberate. Nothing like Suki's heated words. Not an ounce of passion in them, just cold, hard fact. 

Dom nodded slowly. "your a cop?" He asked.

That shocked her a little. Her eyebrow arched and she smirked mockingly, "you've got to be kidding me?" she said and without waiting for an answer turned to Brian. "He's kidding me, right?"

Brian shook his head grimly, then looking at the team said dourly, "My sister, Bethany Donavon; Special agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	10. Chapter 10

****

Authors Note: 

Wow!! Thank you so much for all the feedback. No one saw that coming? what did you think that Beth was just neurotic for no reason? No sorry for disappointing you all my characters have reasons for their psychosis'. =) Anyway thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are great. 

- Hiya17735:

Thats a good question. =) Right now in my head I've got about...lets see... six story lines I want to pursue. So basically that means this going to be a long story. I don't like stories that have infinate amount of chapter so I think I may slow down the posts and have each chapter be longer. I'm not sure - opinions would be great. So anyway, I'd like to hear your ideas if you wanna share, I'll try and incorporate them.

****

-WolfShifter 2001:

Well.... aren't all big sisters just a little bit mentally abusive to their little brothers? =) Just a little you know, like _move stupid_, stuff like that. Tryin to make it realistic. ;)

****

- Giggles2003:

The shed is a safer place when you're destroying government evidence and have big FBI sister in the house. ;)

****

- BFG:

Thanks for the compliment. I've actually been toying with the idea of have Monica show up. Maybe later when things begin to settle in... *evil smile*

****

- Vinsbaby1989:

Hey girl, thanks for the compliment. You're the only one who clued in on V. Good job, keep that in mind for... upcoming events. ;)

****

- **SpanishGoddess86, Tempest-Races, **and **Naughty-By-Nature:**

Thanks for reviewing guys, I appreciate it, here's more...

Enjoy!

oh P.S. I have this little habit of referring to everyone from the Team as Torreto's. I know there not but its just easier that way. I don't even know if I did it or not in this chapter - I'm just sayin so you know. Later on as it becomes necessary I'll make up last names for them. =)

(if they have real last names I don't remember, so just bear with me people)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She's fuckin FBI!!!!!" Vince said, echoing the thoughts of the others as he jumped off the couch, as if he'd been burned. The others tensed. 

"You couldn't mention this before." Letty growled glaring at Brian. She looked a tigress ready to pounce.

"it doesn't matter." Brian said steadily looking at his sister, his gaze forcing her to look at him. "It makes no difference. Does it Beth?"

She looked at him, she was pissed. Everyone could tell, she was just really good at not letting it loose, but she was angry enough to spit nails.

"Right now" she said slowly, deliberately,"...it makes no difference. Dinner will be on the table in twenty-five minutes. I want them out by then. If they aren't - it'll make a difference." She moved towards the door, before leaving she made eye contact with her brother. Identical, ice blue eyes glared at each other, "I'll be expecting your... explanation Brian." she said referring to his comment to Katie. 

"Oh god," Leon said, his eyes on the door she'd just walked out through, he gave a dramatic shudder. "I get it now..." another shudder, "I get it."

"If I'd known what... If I'd fuckin known she was like that I would've left with Luke." Jesse said standing, looking at the door as if he expected her burst in guns blazing.

"Your sister's a little....uh... intense." Mia said phrasing it as gently as she could.

Brian let out a breath, "Actually..." he said smiling a little "...that went pretty well." He shook his head a little, "trust me. It could've been much worse."  


"Were you fuckin plannin on tellin us she was FBI?" Dom said angrily, standing and glaring at him.

Brian shrugged, he was back to his relaxed state, "I figured you'd find out soon enough."

Dom glared at him about to speak, until Letty reached up on tip-toes and whispered something in his ear. 

His eyes connected with hers and he said quickly, "We have to go..."

"...we gotta get to a hotel." Vince continued.

"...on the beach." Mia added.

Brian nodded, he went to a table and wrote something down, "That's a good one on the beach and not too far from here. And here..." he continued as he handed them a piece of paper, "...you guys pick up the pizza's, the address to the place is on there, I have an account so don't worry about."

"You have an account at a pizzeria?" Leon asked, brows raised.

Brian laughed, "Beth wouldn't let me eat her food for two weeks after I got here, I had to survive somehow."

"She wouldn't feed you?" Mia asked horrified, she couldn't even imagine denying Dom food. Okay she could but not for two weeks.

"Oh she'd feed me, if I made things right - you know, told the LAPD what they wanted to know, re-joined the force, and made up with my ex." He said still smiling, apparently it was a source of amusement to him. "It was two weeks before she realized I'd starve first, so she made me all my favorite dishes, set the dining room table and told me I could fuckin do whatever the hell I wanted with my life."

The guys snorted. Letty laughed, "her way of apologizing."

And that Brian found truly amusing, he laughed outright, "Beth apologize. Never. She's done that about three times in her entire life." he shook his, "No that was her way of declaring a truce."

"I can't believe your sister's FBI." Jesse said shaking his head.

Brian shrugged, "she likes it." He paused, "you should go." he said his voice sober now. 

They nodded and started moving towards the door, "oh wait," he said taking the paper back. "Call me with your room numbers. I'll pick you up around one, aigh't." 

"Yeah..." Dom said. 

On there way out he snagged Mia by the waist.

"I'll see you later." It was statement.

"is your sister gonna arrest my brother.?" she asked seriously. Looking into his eyes.

"Naw, her barks worse than bite."

Mia cocked her head to the side and smirked, "that's a lie and you know it."

He grinned, "maybe. But she won't bite."

Mia didn't return his smile, "If she does, you and me... we're done." 

His smile wavered, "I love you, Mia. Regardless of whatever happens between our families. That doesn't change. You and me stay the same. " She didn't like that answer, didn't like that he avoided the issue. 

He sighed, and smiled slightly, "But don't worry, she won't."

"Good." she said softly leaning in and brushing her lips against his, "cause I'd hate to have to end a good thing."

They kissed until, until Jesse poked his head inside and told them to hurry up.

Smiling she pulled away, "I'll see you later." she confirmed his original question and head for the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	11. Chapter 11

****

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for your comments and support. I appreciate it so much. 

****

- SpanishGoddes86:

Thank you very much. As for Beth, well... she has issues. They'll be explained later. 

****

- BFG:

hehehehe, _Me_ turn anyone into an evil bitch :o Would I ever do that?

Yeah I would but _anyway_, Monica's probably gonna show up. what's she like? In one word - nice, sweet, rude, loud, etc.

****

- WolfShifter2001:

I think it has to be a big brother gene. Mine's the same way. 

****

- Giggles2003:

Race time is coming soon, girl, patience ;) oh and don't worry about Beth, she'll lighten up. 

****

- JFurman88:

hi! *yippee* new reviewer!! Thanks for the compliments, they really cheered up my day. Jesse action will come, promise. All the team member are gonna get a little action.

****

- Naughty-by-Nature:

They'll get over it. lol! no, really Beth is gonna get nicer. promise.

****

- Hiya17735:

Luke has become a favorite of mine. So he's definitely gonna be around. 

Oh and honey nothing would give be more pleasure than to be able to write longer chapters and post more frequently. All I ask from you is one little favor - make my day about five hours longer. ;) There just aren't enough hours in a day. I'll try though, promise.

****

- Vinsbaby1989:

I just finished a chapter 12 - all Dom and Letty. =)

****

-Foxy-Latina: 

Thanks, here's more....

****

Oh P.S. :

I understand the general feeling is that Beth is bitch but people remember this story is moving very slowly, we're still on their first day in Miami. =) 

I can see you all now, going _oh yeah_, :D I've been going slow cause I like to give detail but I'm gonna start moving things along in a few chapters. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

True to her word, Beth had dinner on the table in twenty-five minutes. The fact that he was the only other person there besides the girls told him that news of Team Torreto had made the rounds. 

Katie and Ally hadn't seen him all day so they told him about their day. Other than that the dinner table was absolutely silent. Brian tried not to even look over at her. He knew her well enough to know that any little thing right now would set her off.

"Girls, go upstairs. Ally I want you to start your homework." she said when she saw there plates were empty.

"Mom I need help." Ally said. Her dark hair bouncing as she slid off the chair.

"I'll be there later Al."

"Why not now..." she said frowning.

"Because I need to speak with your Uncle."

Ally smirked, just like her mother, and turned to her Uncle "Your in trouble." she said in a sing-song voice, her dark eyes sparkling, "mom only ever wants to _speak _with somebody when their in trouble. Most times she wants to talk." she giggled and a ran upstairs.

Katie looked up at him, a little frown in brow, then glanced quickly at her mother, "Uncle Brian's in trouble?" she asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Kitty. Go on upstairs." Beth said gently to her precocious four year old.

The little girl nodded, obviously not convinced, but headed for the upstairs.

"I'm not sure exactly where to begin." Beth said staring at him across the table. Her voice was soft but devoid of any emotion. Brian knew this was the way she handled problems, by turning her emotions off. 

"I've done nothing wrong." he stated firmly.

She was silent, just looking at him. Then something in her gaze seemed to shift and she said, gently, tiredly, "No, maybe you haven't" and with that she stood and began collecting the plates from the table.

Brian watched her, watched as she balanced two plates with one hand like their mom used to do. Watched her avoid his gaze. Watched her retreat into the kitchen. Moments later she came back out to finish the task.

"Beth..." he began in an attempt to share what was happening with her. To make her part of what was going on. To make her understand. "I... I love her." he said firmly.

She paused a moment and looked at him, she didn't say anything, though, just looked at him. After a few seconds she headed for the kitchen again. This time he followed her.

"Did you hear me?" he asked from the doorway, a bit testily. Beth always did this when something she didn't like was going on, she froze people out. It was one of her most effective war weapons. And with Beth it was never just an argument, it was war.

"I don't want to talk about this Brian," she said coldly. He couldn't help the hurt look that entered his eyes, what she thought was important to him and somehow it was worse to not get an opinion from her than to get a bad one. At least if she said something terrible about the Team he could argue it, try and make her see his side but this sad, sort-of _I don't _know look she had on her face was disconcerting and making him feel like shit. Like he had hurt her, had done something to hurt her and he hadn't. He hadn't done anything wrong. 

"I wanna know what you think Beth, tell me what you're thinking." He said quietly.

She looked at him almost angrily from where she'd been scraping the plates but when she saw his wounded gaze, seeking her approval, her condemnation, her anything; her heart softened a little and she sighed, "I... need.... time." she said slowly "To think. I need to think about what I think okay. Then we'll talk." 

"Tell me what you feel then..." he said his eyes intense. 

A small sardonic smile touched her lips as she began to load the dish washer, "no you don't want that."

"Beth..." he began.

"No Brian." She continued to load the dish washer, quickly, efficiently. He stood by the door watching her. He could tell one of things she was feeling was worry, she was placing things in perfect spots instead of just putting them in there. Beth gave careful detail to everything she was doing when she was worried. She always had, it was mechanism inside her head, it helped her organize her thoughts.

She'd done it a lot all those years ago when he'd been the bane of her existence. Thoughts of those years, of the things that had happened then, were best left untouched. They were wounds that hadn't healed, probably would never heal...

"I have nothing to say. " the cold words cut through his thoughts and quite suddenly he was annoyed at her. 

Why the hell couldn't just react like a normal person and get it all out in the open. Why couldn't she yell or cry or whatever and get it over with. No, she had to draw it out, make it more stressful and agonizing for everyone. And he hadn't done anything wrong. He loved Mia, had plans for her or rather with her in the future, and Beth had no right to dampen his joy with unfounded disapproval. 

He glared at her. "Fine, then neither do I." he said and stormed past her and out the back door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	12. Chapter 12

****

Authors Note:

Two in one day... don't get used to it, though. ;) 

****

- BFG:

I too would like to see another mini fight between Dom and Rome. But these guys are like _really _passionate about there cars. I mean if Dom drove Rome's car without his permission isn't that like cause for blood shed? ;) I'll see how I can work it in, bloodshed isn't always bad. =)

Alright guys, here's the deal:

I'm gonna go into hiding for a few days. Gotta concentrate on my other fics. I've been totally neglecting them for the past few days.

So enjoy, ttyl... 

P.S. 

**VinsBaby1989:**

Enjoy Girl...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile....

"I love this place." Letty said, standing at the window of her and Dom's room. She had an unobstructed view of the ocean. 

"I love **you**." Dom said wrapping his arms around her from behind. Since the accident, he'd been much more affectionate towards her, much more gentle. Like she'd shifted places in his life, from being his girl and one of the guys to being just his girl. The guys weren't allowed to make sardonic comments to her anymore; he'd glare at them or smack them on the side of the head. At the garage he was constantly keeping an eye on her; taking any objects from her that _might_ be to heavy. He opened the beer before he handed it to her, he let her have first crack at _'playing'_ with new parts when they came in, he made sure she was drinking water when it was really hot, he even made her leave if he thought she was tired. 

Of course everyone noticed these little changes, but no one had said a word. For some reason it felt like one of those things you didn't talk about. One of those things that were best left unspoken because analyzing them might ruin it.

They didn't argue much anymore and when they did it was more so they could make up later than for anything else. 

Letty simply enjoyed it, it was like the beginning of their relationship when she'd been his soft spot and he hadn't been able to tell her no. That had been a long time ago, their relationship had fallen into a rut of sorts. They'd just been taking each other for granted, using each other, almost as if they'd forgotten why they were together and had been so out of habit. It was different now. Now they remembered. 

"Mmmmm..." she purred against him "I love you, too." Turning her face to his she brushed her lips against his and then drew away slowly, her eyes gazing out at the horizon. "Its gorgeous."

His eyes caressed her profile and he inhaled the smell of her hair, "yeah gorgeous." he said softly his eyes never leaving her face. 

****

She was gorgeous.

His arms tightened around her a fraction as he remembered how close he'd come to losing her. The cold, spiraling, numbing fear that had rippled through him when he'd seen that car flip. It was the adrenaline of the moment that hadn't allowed him to fully assimilate what had just happened, what _could _have happened. It was only later as he drove to Mexico in Brian's car that his mind registered what might be. 

He thought of losing her, of never holding her again, never feeling her silky skin against his, never feeling her velvet hair against his face, never hearing her laughter, never watching her smile. Of never again having one of their marathon arguments or fighting over what color to make a car. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't **_be_** when he thought like that. 

The result was a platinum ring with a two caret diamond in the center, and one smaller diamond on each side. It lay inside a little black box that was sitting at the bottom of his _funds_ duffle bag, Mia had it, she always had the bag with their treasure. Only this time she didn't know the how valuable the treasure was. That ring would make Letty his. He needed to do that, to make her his... forever. To have a claim to her, one no one could deny. 

First, though, he had to ask. She would say yes, he was 99.2% she'd say yes - there was always that possibility that she'd pop out with a _let's give **us** some more time_ speech but she probably wouldn't. The thing was to find the perfect time to ask. It had to be perfect, Letty deserved perfect. 

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly, still looking out at the ocean.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, "your beautiful..." he said as his kisses traveled down her neck. She smiled, turning into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

"Thank you " she said her face buried in his neck, his in her hair. "...you're not too bad yourself." He smiled, carried her over to the bed and sat with her on his lap. 

"We're suppose to meet the others in Leon and V's room to...." she started but never finished as his mouth covered hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. Chapter 13

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from TFTF one or two.

****

Author's Note: Hey out there!

Here's another chapter, kinda long I think. I'm gonna post less often but have longer chapters, k people.

Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I can't believe how much feedback I've gotten from this story. Thanks. 

****

- Giggles2003:

Me too, Letty and Dom moments are the best. *dreamy look* Anyway, he's not gonna propose until I come up with something absolutely _perfect._

- Hiya17735:

wow I distracted you from a real person... that's great. (for me I mean=) 

****

- ArcticAngelz:

Well... I felt I didn't really need to continue. After all, we know what happens. ;) For me when it comes to writing Letty and Dom less is more 'cause pretty much everything's already been done. Happy to hear you like. Hope to hear from you again. =)

****

- BFG:

Thank for reviewing. I have to tell you, though, I'm a diehard Dom and Letty fan, really. _But_ I like to make my stories appealing to everyone so I may consider writing in a little scene (notice : little) with Brian and Letty. It would be _little _though. ;) 

Translation: no night of red hot, passion. More like moment of drunken, curiosity tainted with stupidity. =)

****

- Vinsbaby1989:

Thanks for your reviews hun, I really appreciate them.

I just want to take a moment to acknowledge my "regular" reviewers: 

- Hiya17735

- VinsBaby1989

- Tempest-races

- Naughty-by-Nature

- SpanishGoddess86

- Wolfshifter2001

- Foxy-Latina

- Giggles2003

- BFG

- GreenGlowChaissis 

(although you've been dormant lately ;)

Thanks guys you're awesome. Luv ya!

Enjoy....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"We should wait for them." Mia said watching as the guys devoured slice after slice of pizza. 

They were in the Vince and Leon's room, she was sharing with Jesse. Upon entering the room the guys had promptly dropped the pizza boxes on the end table and dug in, proclaiming they were near starvation. Now, they all sat on the carpet leaning there back against the sofa's. 

Vince grinned, "For Dom and Letty to leave their _hotel _room?" he asked sarcastically.

"Better yet..." Jesse said smiling, "For Dom and Letty to leave **_any_** room?"

"That's like waiting for it to rain cash." Leon said around a bite of pizza.

Mia shook her head, reaching for a slice, "So what'er we gonna do till one?"

"I'm sleepin." Jesse said firmly. He still tired easily.

"I think we should go prowl the neighborhood." Leon said grinning.

"not a bad idea, dawg, not a bad a idea." 

Mia smiled, "you two can prowl, Jesse can sleep, Dom and Letty can... do what they do..." the guys smirked "...what am I suppose to do?"

They shrugged, "go buy somethin. You like to buy stuff. Take Dom's card and go, girl go!" Vince said, with over the top enthusiasm, obviously making fun of her. She reached up and grabbed a cushion from the couch and promptly threw it him.

"hey stop that," he growled playfully, "really..." he said blocking the onslaught of pillows.

She sighed when the supply of pillows at her reach ended, her pouty look almost comical. Then she brightened as a thought entered her head "...I _could _use a new outfit..." she said softly, her eyes alight "...and maybe one for Letty too! I know she'd like that..." she sat up a little straighter, "...Oh! and I need sandals, I only brought four pairs..." she paused, and the guys were starting to look a little nervous, "...oh and a new swim suit..."

"good goin V, ya got'er started..." Leon said gruffly, finishing off the last pie.

"Yeah, thanks V, you're absolutely right. I do need to go shopping." Mia said standing. "I'm sure Dom won't mind if I borrow one of the cards for a few hours." she said heading towards the black duffle Dom had given her to hold. He always gave her the money, she was the one least likely to lose it. 

And she wouldn't lose it. Not ever. Spending it, however, that was an entirely different issue.

"hours?" Vince said his brow furrowing, his voice a little nervous. "Girl..." he started, "...don't go nuts or nuthin. I didn't say _shoppin, _I said buy sumthin. I meant you could get like mints or toothpaste or somethin...."

"Oh don't worry..." she said holding out the credit card and admiring it. "just a few things... I only have to get a few things..." she said smiling, a little too widely.

Vince stood, "I'll come with..."

"no, no...." she said quickly "You and Leon go _prowling_." she added with emphasis "I'll be fine." she was still smiling, obviously up to no good. "just a few things... I just need a few things..."

"girl where you goin..." Leon said when she headed for the door.

"to my room to get my purse." Mia answered calmly.

Vince leaped in front of the door, "Your leaving NOW!!!" he practically yelled.

"Of course..." she said simply, "I have to be back by like ten to have time to shower and change." gracefully she walked around Vince and to the door, turning and smiling mischievously she said "thanks V, this was a great idea."

Vince sputtered, 'n..no...th...that's not... thi...this...ain't what I meant." but it was too late Mia had left the room.

"Shit bro, you know, she's gonna spend like thousands, right." Jesse said, he was laying on one of the beds staring at the ceiling. Obviously intent on taking his nap in this room even though it wasn't his.

Leon laughed, "Yeah, and then she's gonna tell Dom it was your idea."

"Fuck." Vince said but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"She's gonna look mad good though" he added.

"Right, which means?" Leon asked smiling.

"I know, I know..." Jesse said from the bed "...Dom's gonna freak..."

his voice had a lilting quality to it and Leon burst out laughing.

"Jess... this ain't even your room." Vince growled, not happy about being reminded what Dom's reaction was when he saw his baby sister in the clothes that, as he said it, made her look _mad good._

Jesse didn't even bother answering. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Brian cried glancing at the door and then the clock that said 1:15.

The guys laughed. It was several hours later and they were once again in Vince and Leon's room, this time Dom joined them. They were sitting, waiting. Three hours ago Mia had arrived in all her glory carrying close to a dozen shopping bags. She'd pulled Letty up and off Dom's lap and rushed her into the room she shared with Jesse. Since then the ladies hadn't been seen."

Brian had arrived close to twenty minutes ago and had been informed that they had to wait. 

"If we're late, Suki will throw a fit." he said irritated.

"Suki throws a fit over everything, huh?" Leon asked in a bored voice. He, Jesse, and Dom were playin cards. 

"Naw just stuff that matters to her, races, cars, and Tej."

"race starts at 2. We got plenty of time." Dom said examining his deck.

Brian shook his head, "we got a drive ahead of us."

"how far?" Vince asked from across the room

"'bout thirty minutes give or take a red light."

Everyone nodded, glancing at the door. It was silent a moment when Dom, asked seriously, "what'd your sister say after we left."

Brian's casual look faded, his expression became grim, "nothin."

"Come on dawg, you can tell us." Vince said his eyes suddenly intense.

"no really she said nothing. Basically she has no comment."

"that ain't good is it." Vince asked.

"no, that ain't good." Brian confirmed solemnly.

They were silent for a moment. Then Leon laughed, "on a brighter note. I met the hottest girl today."

Smiles alighted faces as he began to describe this girl's _hotness_. For Dom and Brian, though, mention of _hot girls _made their eyes wander to the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe you bought all this stuff." Letty said smiling as she fingered a soft blouse and let her eyes roam over sandals and boots, skirts and pants, not to mention countless beauty products.

Mia laughed, "I may have gotten a little carried away but its my first time in Miami. I had to buy mementoes, you know."

"Oh yeah, I know, If by mementoes, you mean a whole wardrobe, I totally understand."

Mia lifted laughing eyes to Letty, "I bought you stuff too and the guys."

Letty laughed running her eyes over the clothing Mia had purchased for her. 

"I gotta give you props girls you've got taste." she said admiringly as she examined the outfit.

Mia laughed, "thanks."

"We should get dressed." Letty said. They spent the past three hours, doing facials, manicures, pedicures, and gossiping.

Mia nodded and retreated to the bathroom, leaving the main room for Letty to change in. 

Sighing, she couldn't help but hope that Brian would like the outfit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think maybe you should have bought a bucket on your shopping trip, Mia"

"yeah, to catch the drool."

The girls smiled. The guys said nothing.

Mia had on black skirt that showed off miles and miles of long, tanned legs. On each side the skirt had little bows right above the slits. Her top consisted of a red brassier that had a sheer black long sleeved shirt over it. Her mid-section completely visible through the thin black film. Her hair was cascading in waves of ebony all around her shoulders. Her feet clad in strappy black sandals.

Letty wore tight black pants that showed off every curve. They stopped at about her shin, showing off her delicate ankles. The blouse was a solid black material across her breasts and then turned sheer across her arms and mid-section. Her hair was shorter then Mia's so the waves framed her face, giving her a wind-blown kind of look. Elegant black sandals clad her feet. The straps on them were thicker than those of Mia's but just as appealing. 

All in all the girls were a sight to behold. They were dressed to kill or at the very least impress. 

Leon was the first to speak, "God-damn....." he whistled out. 

Vince laughed, "shit, if you two weren't already taken..."

"Hey who the hell cares I'm available..." Leon said winking at them. 

Dom growled as he stood and wrapped Letty possessively in his arms. He kissed her but just when he was going to deepen it, Letty pulled back smiling, "Nuh-uh Dom, Mia spent twenty-five minutes finding the exact shade of lipstick that _suited me_." she said imitating Mia's tone. "you can't take it off for at least an hour."

Dom's eyes devoured her hungrily, "You look good." he said his voice huskier than usual. 

She smiled, her eyes glittering, "I know..." she said cockly pulling away she turned to Mia and found her in a lip lock with Brian.

He hadn't said anything just walked up and started kissing her. She pulled back and laughed, "I take it this means you like it." she asked smiling. 

He nodded, "I could tell you again." he said leaning in.

"Naw, you can't, if I ain't gettin any you sure as hell ain't either. Let's roll." Dom said as he grabbed Brian by the back of his shirt collar and hauled him towards the door. 

Amid lots of laughter the Team existed the hotel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	14. Chapter 14

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Authors Note: Hi out there!! =)

how is everyone? 

Ok here's what's up. I have no idea what any kind of racing scene is like so I just made it up. =) I don't know if what I described is even really logical but oh well, work with me here people. ;)

The actual racing isn't going to happen till next chapter and then : ***Dum, Dum, Dum*** 

__

Can it be? we'll move on to ----- DAY 2 in Miami !!!!!!! wow!

I've spent like what 11, 12 chapters on 1 day! my god! =o what was I thinking!

Anyway...

Thanks for the reviews. 

****

- SpanishGoddess86:

That sucks =( I'm sorry you were sick. Hope your feeling better, though. 

****

- HipHopStar:

*looks down shamefully* I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I didn't put you on my regular reviews list last chap. I can't believe I missed you. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. *puppy dog eyes* forgive me?

****

- BFG:

Well, I figured since Jesse's like the kid brother, it'd be ok. but now that you mention it. Dom probably wouldn't allow that - oops! **So Jesse, Vince, and Leon are in Triple suite and Mia has her own room.**

Thanks for pointing that out. =)

Anyway I have no idea if the lost world is shown in England. Probably but .... ?

****

- Foxy-Latina:

Are you Dom and Letty starved, girl?

****

- Vinsbaby1986:

Thanks hun....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That's your car?" Jesse said in disgust.

"There's nothing wrong with this car." Brian said defensively as the Team circled it, eyeing it like vultures.

"its... its... a Camry... a fuckin Toyota?" Vince said as he peered at it more closely. 

"What the hell you doin drivin this?" Dom said unlike the guys more surprise than disgust colored his voice. 

"it's a good, steady, normal car. Nobody looks twice at this car. Which is what I like. Not to be looked at twice. Now can we leave." He said a little pissed as he got in.

Nobody made any more comments. It was obviously a sore spot. They got into there respective rides and did there best to follow Brian through the meandering streets, avenues, and boulevards that made up Miami. 

He stopped suddenly and got out of the car. 

The others stopped but didn't dismount since he was walking towards them.

"We're gonna park over there..." he said motioning to some side streets. "...and then walk over to the site." he pointed down a slope.

They nodded and he got back in his car. They had to admit that his Camry blended in much then their high performance imports.

"Alright, lets go." He said and started walking rather quickly down the street. 

The team exchanged glances, _was he pissed?_ they all silently wondered. 

Mia caught up with him, "You know they can be jackasses. Don't be upset."

"I'm not upset." he said seriously

"yeah...." she peered at his face, he was looking down as if the most fascinating thing in the world was the way his legs took stride after stride, "...and I don't look hot in this outfit..." her voice was teasing and he stopped. Surveying her from top to bottom he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"ok I maybe I'm a little upset."

"just a little..." she said wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

"I'm furious..." he said his lips just touching hers, "...absolutely furious." he whispered. 

"What did I tell you, O'Connor?" Dom said as he pulled Brian away from his sister.

"DOM" Mia growled, glaring at him.

"s'kay baby..." Brian said smiling. "Daddy can't be always around ."

Mia laughed and they all slowed the pace a little as they talked and joked. 

"So where exactly we headed, Brian?" Leon asked

"You guys see that warehouse down there." he said pointing to the base of the slope they were walking. They nodded. 

"On the other side of it there's a broad street that runs parallel to the docks."

"We're that far down?" Leon asked, referring to the coast.

"yeah..."  


"So how's' this set up, what we gonna see?" Dom asked, his voice serious.  


"Things are real formal around here. Guy who runs this is Jack. He sets up the day we race then sends out memos to Reps; manages to clear the entire area, cops have never busted the place."

"how he manage that." Vince asked

Brian shrugged, "he don't tell, we don't ask."

"what's a rep?" Jesse queried from the back. 

"Jack doesn't actually deal with the racers. Each racer appoints a sort of representative who handles the money. The Rep tells him whose racin and what they're drivin and gives him the money. He watches, pronounces the winner then gives all the money to that drivers' Rep. Then its up to the racer to get it from their Rep."

"Question." Mia said softly, "...what does this Jack guy get out of all this?"

Brian shrugged, "I've never actually _met_ Jack. I always race, never rep. Even if I had though, the guy doesn't talk much. Suki or Tej do the negotiating and they don't know nothin about him either."

"Tej never races?" Vince asked.

"No." his tone ended that line of questioning.

"So basically, this Jack guy just orchestrates the whole thing without getting his hands actually in the action...ever. And he does it for no apparent reason." Leon clarified, after a moment.

Brian nodded, "yep."

"And your Rep would be...." Mia said softly.

"Suki." he said.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Letty asked from the center of their little group where she and Dom were holding hands.

"You've developed mind reading abilities?" Brian said smiling.

Letty swatted the back of his head with her free hand, "No." she said roughly. "...Suki fukin runs your life, she's like your pimp you know that."

Brian laughed, "There are many rewards to being pimped your boss' girl."

Letty stopped mid-stride, "what'ya mean?"

Brian stopped too, pulling Mia with him. He faced Letty and spoke, "Suki's Tej's girl. She has pull with him. If I come in late, need a day off, wanna go home early..." he let the sentence hang, watching as awareness crept into her eyes.

"Shit bro, that's like...." Vince started

"that's fuckin genius." Jesse exclaimed.

And they all started laughing.. "Thanks." Brian said as they started walking again. 

"This place looked a lot closer form the top of the hill." Mia said a little breathless. 

Brian pulled her a little closer, "we're almost there."

"your boy gonna attack when we get there?" Dom asked.

"who? Rome?" Dom nodded "naw." 

"you sure?" Jesse questioned

Brian grinned, "nope"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"you're late" were the first words out of Suki's mouth. 

They had reached the warehouse and she and Tej were waiting for them outside.

"leave it alone Suk" Tej said from beside her. There eyes met and an unspoken conversation passed between them. 

She nodded as they walked inside, giving Brian a _look_ as she passed him_._ Then turning her attention to Dom, her gaze grew intense. They walked further into the building, it was dark and pretty much empty. Sounds of races - unmistakable, unchangeable anywhere could be dimly heard. The laughter and bullshitting. The roar of engines and screech of breaks. 

She stopped in front of huge doors and spoke to Dom slowly, deliberately, "Tell me now, are you any good at this?" before he could answer she continued, "If you aren't its ok. I'm not gonna yell or start anythin; I won't even be pissed. I'll just pull out tonight. B was right. Its not a big deal."

She paused as if to make sure he was listening, "Just tell me now. Cause, I got a reputation to keep up and if you screw up its on me." Her eyes narrowed, " and then I'll be pissed." 

Dom returned her glare. _Who the fuck does this girl think she is..._ _askin **ME** if I'm any good at this?_

"I can handle myself." He said gruffly, confidently. 

She smirked as she shoved open the doors, "I'm sure you can, baby. I'm just wonderin if you can handle them..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	15. Chapter 15

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine

****

Authors Note: Hi Everyone!

Sorry this one took so long. I was determined to finish day 1. 

*And I did!!!!*

Yippee! Horray! Woohoo! throw the girl a party she finished the first day!!!

Anyways this is the race, I think I've said this before but just to refresh memories I know NOTHING about cars, NOTHING. I avoided any and all details.

I apologize to those race scene addicts and car experts out there for that but better that I didn't do it then that I did and it be crappy, right?

Anyway, Thanks for reading and remember..... review.......

****

Oh Wait! Announcement!!!

I have seen 2 Fast 2Furious!!!!!!!!!!! =)

Bad News:

I now have absolutely no excuse for portraying the character wrong. =(

I have to say the movie surprised me, it was a lot better than I expected it to be. (The plot I mean)

Suki was prettier and sweeter than I thought she'd be. ( I majorally portrayed her all wrong - sorry 'bout that - thanks for letting me get away with it, though;)

And there was a lot more Latiness in it then I expected. (Being Hispanic I especially appreciated it=)

Any way thanks for listening to my blurb.......

****

- GreenGlowChassis:

Glad to see you around again and especially happy to know you still like.

****

- HipHopStar:

Thanks

****

- Giggles2003:

Yeah that was my thinking too but you know the Team if its not imported and shiny and got cool designs on it its crap. ;)

****

- BFG:

I think I can work with this Brian and Letty thing. (in a strictly friends kind of way with that one moment we talked about thrown in some where =)

****

- Naughty-by-Nature:

ummmmmmm.... In 2Fast2Furious Tej didn't race cause he'd had an accident. It's not a story line I plan to pursue though, I've already got like 7 I want to do. =)

****

- Foxy-Latina:

I'm actually very disappointed in myself, I'm a diehard Dom/Letty fan but I haven't given them many scenes together. I comfort myself by telling _me_ that I'm still on day 1. 

(yes I know I've said that a lot but I'm shocked at myself) 

Anyway, I plan to give them more time later. So have hope... :)

****

- Wierd^Kat:

New Reviewer!! yippee!! That's an interesting thought.... what's that McDonalds Commercial - _It could happen_ ;}

****

- Elessar:

Another new reviewer!!! Double Yippee!!! All I have to say is: 

Read On.........

Enjoy........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The team was silent as they surveyed the scene before them. The area itself was immense - about 50 ft wide and seemingly endless in length. The amount of people crowded into this area had to be about 500. There was something going on every where you looked. Cars every where you looked. There were several races going on at the same time, in different direction of course. Music blared from nearly every car, there was break dancing going on in a few of the corners. A few fights going on too but nothing major. The team followed Brian, Suki, and Tej to an area on the far left that was comparatively empty. It had a about four different groups of people and six or seven high performance cars of varying colors. In this area the races had yet to begin.

A Hispanic guy accompanied by two black guys came up to them, "Thought you weren't gonna show tonight O'Connor." one of them said as the other two eyed Letty and Mia.

"And miss out on...." Brian started but was cut off

"What the fuck happened to your face..." another one exclaimed.

"I hit it on something" Brian answered smirking.

"yeah, aigh't..." they said collectively after a few seconds obviously not believing it but letting it go. "So wut up wit dis..." one said motioning towards the Team in general but his eyes focused on the girls. 

Brian noticed, and inwardly smirked, if Mia and Letty had hoped to get attention they'd succeeded. Now all he had to do was make it clear that neither were available.

"That's Vince and Leon, that's Jesse, and that's Dom and _his _girl Letty...." he said, then snaking his arm around Mia possessively, added, "...and this is my Mia." 

"Aigh't aigh't" they said smirking. Brian still glared at them to make sure they got it before speaking to the Team, 

"Guys, that's Louie and Alej, and over there that's Benny." he said pointing to each one. "Dom's..." he continued "...gonna race tonight."

The guys were silent a moment. Then Alej spoke, "shit you must know this guy from like way back, huh?" he said while eyeing Dom.

Brian frowned, his eyes confused, "Why?"

Alej shrugged, "you don't fuckin let Rome drive your car, and you known'm forever. So I figure..." he let the sentence hang

"what the hell does that have to do with anything?" Brian asked his voice rising a little. 

He glanced quickly at Tej and Suki and found them both incredibly interested in the scenery.

He felt a prickling of apprehension sliver up his spine. He hadn't spoken to Rome this afternoon. Which meant that Rome was most likely, still pissed. 

And when Rome was pissed he did stupid shit. 

By the looks of things he'd kept up his reputation and whatever stupid shit he'd done Suki and Tej knew about. 

"What the fuck is goin on?" he yelled walking over to them.

"We didn't know until we got here." Suki said defensively

"If you'd fuckin told us you was gonna be late we coulda fixed it but..." Tej said trailing off, his eyes focused a few feet away, to where Rome stood next to an electric blue car, a taunting smile in his eyes, a grim expression on his face.

Brian followed his gaze, "Holy Mother Fuckin Shit." he said whispered furiously, as he strode over there. Rage in every movement.

Benny, Louie, and Alej moved away subtly, in fact the Team noticed that the area around them had gotten quieter. 

The team watched Brian walk over to Rome and for a second it looked like the two were actually going to trade blows. Rome made a comment and motioned angrily towards the team. To which Brian literally got in his face and shoved him, then motioned to the car and began advancing towards him menacingly. 

Tej ran over there to mediate before things got out of hand. 

Suki watched tensely for a moment until Tej placed himself between the two. Then she rolled her eyes and turned towards the team.

"What's going on?" Letty asked looking on curiously as the three men yelled at each other. 

You couldn't hear what was being said but body language spoke volumes. Both men were furious and wouldn't hesitate at becoming physical.

Suki grimaced, "Rome's bein an ass, was suppose to drive my car out here, so your boy there could race it, instead he brought B's."

"Brian just parked his car." Mia said softly.

"yeah his I'm-a-good-boy-livin-by-the-rules car. Over there..." she said pointing to the cause of disruption "...that's his baby or _sugar _as we call her. A R35 Nissan Skyline GT-R. Built her up from a shitty piece of crap nobody woulda looked at twice. Nobody drives her but him."

"Until today..." Leon said smiling a little, thinking, _this is gonna be good._

Suki looked at him and nodded, also smiling a little as if she could read his thoughts, "yeah until today..." she mused softly, 

Then continued, "...when Rome went to where he keeps her and drove her out here." looking at Dom "until today... when somebody's racin her."

"Hold up... she's never been raced?" Dom asked incredulously as his eyes studied the perfect lines of the car from afar. 

Suki smirked, "darlin, the farthest she's gone is around the block. Most people here know it's B's car cause they go around the garage and shit but that cars never been to a race before. Hell, I think he only finished it like a week ago."

The team was silent a moment, "Is it safe?" Letty asked the only thing she could think of.

"As safe as all race cars." Suki said shrugging

The conversation was interrupted by yelling as men were walking over, "YOU HAD NO FUCKIN RIGHT!!!!!!" Brian bellowed making a lunge for Rome. Tej intercepted it and the men stopped walking.

"ITS ALL BULLSHIT BRIAN, IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THEN...." Rome yelled but was cut off.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" Tej said as he shoved Rome away. 

Turning to Brian he said, roughly, "Get the fuck over there." he motioned towards _Sugar_. 

"And you..." his eyes narrowed as he glared at Rome and spoke in a velvet voice, "That was some stupid shit Rome..."

Suki put her hand on his arm, calming him, no need for more trouble, "you should leave now, baby," she said softly to Rome.

Without another word he turned and stalked away. 

Suki sighed and shook her head ruefully, "drama, drama, drama..." she murmured.

As Brian approached his car he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed. He'd worked hard on this car, had looked forward to being the first to race her. Rome knew that, had counted on that. On the fact that he wouldn't let anyone unveil _Sugar_ but himself. 

He circled his _sugar_. Examining her carefully. Then he popped her hood and spent a few minutes underneath there. 

Activity around them was speeding up and Suki looked at her watch "its game time." she said to the Team.

"You all come with me." she said to them in general, then to Dom, "...go on over there and Brian'll tell you where to go." Smirking she added "if he's gonna go through with it, that is."

Dom walked over, slowly, he'd never seen Brian this pissed, Ever. His normally ice blue eyes were glazed over with rage, his hair on end 'cause of all the times he'd run his hand through it, his color high, and his fists clenched.

They stared at each other, when he arrived. "I'd tell you to forget it but I aint' givin Rome the fuckin satisfaction." Brian said through clenched teeth.

Dom studied the car, "she's a beauty." he said softly.

"she's perfect." he said tersely his eyes studying _Sugar._

"I don't have to race her. You could do it yourself or not race at all tonight." 

Dom said, almost as reluctant to race the car as Brian was to let him. When you made a car, the way Suki said Brian had made this one, it wasn't just a machine - it was a part of you. You put your soul into something like that. Your focus, your drive, your passion made that car art work.

No one but Brian had the right to debut this car. He understood that, understood that this machine of steel and Plexiglas was wholly Brian's and that as much as he wanted to feel her roar underneath him it wasn't his right. 

"No..." Brian's firm voice interrupted his thoughts, "..._your _going to race and your going to win." he said confidently. With that he turned and tossed him the keys.

A sense of deja'vu enfolded Dom as he caught them, as he looked at Brian's grim features, "your sure?" he found himself asking.

Brian met his gaze steadily, "I'm sure."

Dom nodded and walked over. 

"Over there's the starting line...." Brian said pointing to where three cars were already parked, "...You'll know the finish line when you see it. Benny's in the yellow, don't waste brain cells thinkin 'bout him - too much money and time on his hands. Louie's in the green - he's good but nervous, sets off too soon and Alej's in the orange - he puts one of his cars in my garage every two weeks, has no idea what fuck he's doing. He fuckin wants to win though - watch him 'cause he comes a little too close sometimes...."

"you sayin he runs people off?"

"There ain't like any aisle's out there or nothin. If you can stop a guy from beatin you by not lettin'm pass go ahead.... I say just stay enough ahead so thats its not an issue ." Brian advised.

Surveying the scene, he added, "you got this in the bag."

Dom nodded he was about to get in the car when a deep purple Tge Evo Lancer VI pulled up. The screeching of breaks brought the people around them to silence and he heard Brian next to him let out a string of curses.

Frustration coloring his voice he said, "...shit, you got competition...."

Dom studied the car, "who is he?" 

Brian shrugged, "guys more anonymous than Jack. He shows up just like that and drives off just like that. Never gets out."

"Who collects the money?"

"Nobody. Money goes to second place guy. I'm tellin you, he drives in, he drives out. 

"He doesn't buy in? What if he loses?"

"He's fuckin good, Dom. Like _The Team_ good. He doesn't lose. "

Dom studied the car the widows were tainted and it was dark inside, "He does today." he said arrogantly as he got in the car and drove to the starting line.

Moments later the five cars were off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah don't worry about it."

"you did good. Nobody's ever tied him."

Suki and Tej's attempts to appease him had no effects whatsoever on Dom.

He scowled fiercely at the beer in front of him. They were back at the garage. Lounging around. 

From every perspective, every person watching that race had seen two car noses cross the finish at _exactly _the same moment - one a deep purple, the other an electric blue. The blue had screeched to a stop moments later, the purple had continued.

Jack had given the money to Suki since her driver had won. But Dom wasn't pleased.

"Its no big deal, dawg." Vince said.

Dom just glared at him, then looking to Suki, "when he gonna show up again?"

She was sitting on Tej's lap enjoying the fine art of kissing but still managed to answer him between breaths, "Don't know. Sometimes he's back next race..." *pause*, "...other times he doesn't show up for months."

"when was the last time he showed up?"

Lifting her head a moment she answered, "don't remember..." softly before going in again.

"well, think harder!" he growled, to which she turned to him and arched an eyebrow before turning back to Tej.

Letty stood and went to Dom, positioning her self on his lap, taking his face in her hands, "I think we should go...." she said looking at him intently.

When he said nothing, she leaned in and kissed him, gently, persuasively, "now..." she purred.

He nodded, standing, Team followed suit. 

As they were leaving Dom looked to Brian, who happened to be groping his sister, "What the fuck!" he said yanking Mia away, 

The fact that she didn't complain only smiled, made him wonder exactly how long they'd been at it, not a thought he wanted to consider. 

Facing Brian he added, "That's a fuckin good ride you got there O'Connor."

Brian grinned, "I know."

Dom nodded and they left, the screech of tires were heard moments later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	16. Chapter 16

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

****

Authors Note: hi everybody!

Day Two.

Just kidding, I skipped a week. ;)

****

- Foxy-Latina:

Thank for understanding. =)

****

- Naughty-by-Nature:

"Jack" is NOT a boring name. It is anonymous. There is subtle difference in connotation. ;) Anyway, he's not really important. (or is he?) As for Dom tying well....he's in a strange car, on a strange street, etc. Don't worry next he'll win. (or will he?)

****

- CherryRedSi:

Yeah another Dom/Letty fan. I'm glad you like. Miami's great, have an aunt lives there.

****

- **Hiya17735**, **Vinsbaby1989**, **HipHopStar**, and **GreenGlowChasis**:

Thanks for taking the time to review guys, you're great. Thanks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Its been almost a week. When do I get to meet these people?" Casey said her petulant voice resounding in the garage.

It was early afternoon and she was off. Everyone else however was working, not that she cared, while she was there she demanded there attention.

"Rome scared them away" Suki said goadingly, smirking at Rome across the engine of a car they were working on together.

"I fuckin said I was sorry. It was a bad day for me, aight!" he said defensibly, before looking back down.

"no yelling please. I get flash backs" Tej joked from a foot or so away.

Casey laughed, "I really, can't believe I missed it" 

"it was some show girl" Tej said nodding his head.

"I wanna meet these people...." She repeated after a pause, "I **Hafta **meet these people." she added looking knowingly at Brian.

"I'm seein Mia today -" he started.

"you see Mia every-fuckin-day" Rome said grinning, obviously entertaining salacious thoughts.

"...you can come wit me if you want." Brian continued as if no one had spoken.

"Nuh- uh I wanna see'm all..." she said still giving him that look that told him she was determined, after hearing so much about these people, to meet them. "Bring'm by tonight."

Brian shook his head, "they aint gonna come. I'm tellin you, everyone was fuckin asses to them."

Casey shook her head, glaring at him, "tell them the empress of the garage is now in residence and will keep every one firmly under control."

Tej made a _hump_ noise and Rome and Suki laughed, "cause they'll have to deal with my wrath if they aren't." Casey added after a moment.

This brought them all into a good laugh, until they remembered the last time they'd incurred her wrath....

"yeah, that's a good idea... bring'm by." Suki said sweetly. The boys agreed wholeheartedly.

"We'll see..." Brian said looking at them warily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"you sure a bout that, dawg?" Vince said, as he channel surfed.

"yeah we been having a pretty good week, sleepin, beaches, drinkin, playin cards: we don't need no shit." Leon added, he was playing cards with Jesse.

"I'm sure, there'll be no shit. Not with Casey with there." Brian said confidently. He was watching Vince channel surf, while lying on the bed against the headboard, with Mia in his arms.

Normally he'd be dead by now, with Dom in the same room and all, but he was a little busy on the other bed with Letty in his arms. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jesse asked.

"She's..." he smiled, "Its impossible to get into a fight when she's around, you'll see."

"This is the twin, right?" Leon queried.

He laughed, remembering his description of her, "yeah"

"I don't think its a good idea." Mia said suddenly, "We all have plans tonight." she added seriously. Pulling away from him a little.

"There not set in stone Mia..." he said a bit surprised at her. He'd thought she'd be the easiest to convince to go to the garage. "we'll just pass by the garage-" he started. 

"No, Brian." she said firmly, the room was silent they knew that tone. That was Mia's its _my way_ and its_ only my way_ tone. 

"Mia -" he started again

"I said NO!!" she said angrily and leaped off the bed and towards her own room.

Brian was stunned a moment, "what the hell was that about" He asked the silent room.

His eyes scanned the room, Jesse and Leon returned to there game, Vince to his TV, when his eyes landed on Letty he found her staring at him, "why don't you go find out." she said, her eyes intense.

He nodded slowly, "You wanna give me a hint before I go in there?"

She cocked her head to the side and smiled slightly but there was no humor in it, "we're on vacation Brian. About how long do vacation's usually last." she said knowingly.

His eyes met hers and it hit him. He nodded, his expression becoming grim. "Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was standing in the middle of the room Obviously waiting for him. He entered slowly, shutting the door softly. 

Circling her, he faced her, "We're gonna be leaving soon. Brian." she said immediately. 

"Yeah I know..."

"You gonna come with us?" she asked the million dollar question. 

He looked at her, "what do you think?"

She shrugged, tears filling her eyes.

"I love you Mia," he said softly. "...this isn't some passing fling for me."

"Its not some passing fling for me either Brian." she replied just as softly.

"That's good." he said smiling. Then said gently, but with determination, "I plan to make you my wife one day, Mia." his voice was serious. 

She smiled, her eyes misty, gently she said, "That's good."

He smiled, "What's this thing with you not wanting to go to the garage?" he asked. 

She turned away from him. "Mia?" he asked softly.

"I don't see the need for us to cause any more trouble. Your... friends don't like us. That's fine. In a few days we can leave. No harm done." she said turning to him, a bit pleadingly, asking him to let this go.

He didn't, "No Mia, its not fine. They're not my friends, they're family, my family. I want you to know them. " he insisted.

"Well I don't want to..." she started turning away again.

"why not?" he said, following her.

"...because I don't..." she said like a child.

"that not good enough Mia" 

"I just don't" 

"why?" he pushed, his voice telling her he wasn't going to stop until he knew.

"because..." she started but then hesitated.

"because what..."

"because I don't want to lose _my _family." she finally blurted out as she went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"what?" Brian asked in confusion, walking over to her.

"I don't want to like your... your, to have them like me." she said hesitantly. Her eyes meeting his. Begging him to understand.  


"L.A.'s our home Brian. Dom won't ever leave there and the Team won't ever leave Dom. I can see them all buying house a couple of blocks away. They won't ever leave the garage or each other."

"I know that Mia...." he said softly, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face.

"I don't want _Your _familyto convince you that _you _should stay here. That _you_ should never leave _them_. I don't want to..." tears that had been pooling spilled out now, "...I don't ever want to have to make that choice again." she whispered, the tears streaming down her face.

"it almost killed me the first time." she continued trying hard to get her tears under control. "I regretted it with every fiber of my being Brian." she sobbed, "Choosing to go with Dom over you that day. But the thing is that I know if I'd gone with you I would've regretted it just as much..." she couldn't stop the sobs. 

In her mind she saw it again, that moment, Dom calling her, Brian looking at her with _those eyes_.

"Its not a choice I can make." she added after a moment. "I need you all to be together. I can't choose." She wiped her face now, taking deep breaths, "And if your family likes me and I like them - then Miami becomes an option and that complicates everything and I don't want...." the sobs threatened again.

"shhhhh.... baby its alright.... don't cry. Ahwwww Mia don't cry, geez, why didn't you say somethin sooner, love." he chided gently. Climbing onto the bed and holding her close.

Shifting her to face him he lifted her chin with his fingers. "Listen.... shhhh....listen to me... Miami isn't an option. I can't live here. I haven't _lived_ here since I was sixteen. I'm _staying _here right now but I've got no plans to _live _here. And they all know that." She sniffled and he added, "Hell, they wouldn't want me here for ever." 

She smiled a little.

"Look, Casey is my best friend. On my way from LA to here I called her about seven million times and every time I'm pretty sure I talked about you. I was drunk sometimes so I don't really remember but what I do remember it was about you." he finished, giving her his most charming smile.

"She's just curious." he continued, "As for the guys and Suki they were real asses and want a chance to make a new impression." 

"wha...what about Beth?" she asked.

He winced, "Beth is a different story..."

"she really hates our guts? huh?".

"No... not really...I don't know. She hasn't said a word about it. Beth is..." he sighed. "I've caused her a lot of problems. She's put up with a lot of shit from me. But she's reasonable, she'll come around. In time." She nodded.

He smiled, "So we going?" he asked.

She sighed, "I guess, yeah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're back..." Suki said as he walked in the garage a few hours later. It was about seven now, and they were just chillin out. No work after six was the rule.

"You should'na come back if you didn't bring'm wit you. Casey'll have a fuckin cow." Tej said scanning him.

"He brought'm" Dom said striding in, the rest of the Team following him.

"hey...." Tej said extending his hand. Dom did the same. The others all gave that manly nod. 

"CASEY!!" Suki yelled. 

"COMING" they heard.

She was gorgeous. Her face belonged on the cover of a magazine, was the entire Team's first thought of Casey Landon. She belonged on the cover of a magazine. Except for the smile on her face, a smile that was too warm, too real to ever be photographed.

With sparkling, brilliant blue in a pixie face framed by wisps of honey blonde hair she did indeed look enough like Brian for them to be twins. A thick blonde braid hung to the middle of her lower back and she wore a sports bra with overalls over them. Her face was flushed and her lips pink and she was striding over with energy in every step. 

The entire team was trying to not make it obvious they were staring. The guys because she was drop-dead gorgeous; the girls because there was just something in that smile that made you take a closer look.

They would have been surprised to know that everyone in the garage was used to this reaction. It happened to every one she met.

"your here!" she said smiling, if possible, even wider. 

She bounded over to them, scanning them, then pouted a little, "We're missing the little one." she said.

It took them a moment to remember that was what Brian's niece had called Jesse.

"He's outside with Jimmy." Leon said softly. His eyes studying the beauty in front of him. It was more than just physical beauty the girl was literally sparkling.

"oh that's good, he's getting a head start." she said cryptically, her smile still in place. She was looking at him as if he were the only person on the planet.

Her gaze shifted, then, though, and he realized that she looked at everyone like that.

"I'm Casey. And you must be..." she said looking at Vince now, but before he could speak she answered herself, "Vince? right?" he nodded.

"You don't have to act like you don't know them Case." Brian said wryly from where he was standing. She shot a death glare but even then the smiled didn't waver.

She turned quickly to where Mia was standing near Brian. "hi Mia" she said warmly before pulling her into a hug as if they were long lost cousins.

"uuuuhhhh hi." she answered hesitantly.

Pulling away her eyes landed on Dom, "Dominic!" she said grinning. Then called out, "ROME YOU GOT SOMETHIN TO SAY TO DOMINIC?" she yelled. 

Rome's head popped up from the game of poker he was playin with Tej. "not really." he said gruffly.

The sparkling blue eyes narrowed and she pouted her lips, "ROMAN...." she said playfully, persuasively, only those that knew her heard the note of warning.

He glared at her but, still, she smiled. He groaned and transferred his gaze to Dom who was glaring at him.

"I fucked up. It was shitty day for me and I acted like an ass." he stopped there. That was good enough for Dom, he was gonna let it go. Casey didn't.

"And...." she said prompting him.

Really, if looks could kill she'd be dead. Silently, the Team wondered what she had on him to make him do this.

"And I'm.... I'm sorry." he said in a barely audible voice.

"Wonderful..." Casey exclaimed. 

Then hopped over to Dom. Throwing her arm over his shoulder, no easy task since she was at least a foot shorter than him, she said in a sweet voice, "And you forgive him don't you Dominic 'cause after all you did hit Brian a lot harder and he's fine with that..." he looked down into her eyes and found nothing but a sea of shining blue looking up at him as if he had the answers to every problem. 

Her smile a mile wide gave the impression that her whole entire world relied on him agreeing to what she was saying. And suddenly he had the impulse to laugh. 

This is what Brian had meant, this is why there was no shit when Casey was around, no one wanted to make her stop smiling. Absentmindedly, he wondered what _did_ happen when she stopped smiling.

"sure." he said firmly, dying to see what she was going to do next.

Immediately, she removed her arm from his shoulder faced them all again, "Wonderful." she repeated with the same enthusiasm. "That means we've got a clean slate. Which in turn means operation Bonding can begin" 

The Team watched as the other occupants of the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her in horror.

"Wh...what operation Case?" Brian asked warily.

Looking at the team she said, "Sit, sit, don't just there, come on..." but they didn't really move. 

"What operation, Casey?" he repeated.

Smiling, brilliantly, "By this time tomorrow we'll all be one big family." she said happily.

Brian shook his head, "We've got plans. tonight. And tomorrow. And the day after..." With that he began shoving the Team over to the door.

"Geez, Brian don't be so goddamned rude." Leon exclaimed, breaking away.

"Thank you Leon," Casey exclaimed latching onto his arm, "no matter how hard I try I've never been able to correct his manners. Come on over here and have a seat. You too Vince." she said sweetly.

The boys moved to the chairs she was pointing at and Brian sighed, "Just don't say I didn't try and stop it." he said sitting.

"Stop what?"

"An _operation_." he said dramatically with emphasis.

"What's an operation?" Mia asked softly.

"Well, hun, its a plan and this particular plan has us all being one big family by tomorrow this time." Casey answered

"And if we don't want to be one big family." Letty asked.

"Oh, you don't look happy. Is it cause I touched Dominic? Sorry 'bout that. I'm very touchy. Very much so." she turned to Mia quickly, "In fact just to warn you now Mia, I have this habit of doing stuff like this..." she went over and still facing them, dropped herself onto Brian's lap, her back to him. "I'm gonna try real hard though, to stop cause your _the one_ so we have to be like really, really close. You know in keeping with the spirit of one big family."

"And if we don't _want _to..." Letty asked again.

Her smile never wavered, "Well your Mia's family and we're Brian's, so I can't imagine why anyone here wouldn't _want_ to. I mean I assume you all value Mia's happiness as much as we value Brian's, and Mia and Brian are like one thing now, so if he's unhappy she's unhappy, and if she's unhappy then he's unhappy. And since _we_ have the power to make Brian unhappy and thus Mia - I assume you all have the power to make Mia unhappy and thus Brian. So it would be much better if were all one big family and made no one unhappy that way they could both be happy and calm forever and live happily ever after - which is what we want for them right? Only the best? the most happiness? - "

She would have continued but Beethoven's 9th symphony interrupted her, "Oh my cell!" she exclaimed and rushed off, "be right back."

The look on Letty's face was priceless - confusion, shock, amusement, "Is it scarier that I understood most of that or that I agree with what I understood?" she asked numbly after a moment.

"is she always like that?" Vince asked incredulously, the girl had the energy of a six year old.

"ALWAYS..." Suki answered, "its disgusting I know." 

"Its amazing." Leon corrected, his eyes on the door she'd existed.  


"Spoken like a guy whose just met her." Tej said grinning. "Don't worry, man, the effect wears off."

"Yo, Yo peopl we need to be worryin 'bout her op? you know the kinda shit she comes up wit?" 

Brian nodded, "he's right. If we unite we can talk her out of it."

"Why?" Mia asked softly, "it sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah..." Letty supported.  


"it isn't, nothing Casey labels _operation_ is a good idea." Brian responded.

"I resent that." she said coming back, striding over and slapping the back of his head. Her eyebrows shot up a second later, "Sorry Mia. Next time I'll give you the honor." 

She laughed, "thanks."

Brian glared. "Fine what the hell is _operation bonding_." he said mimicking her voice.

"Well," she started. "I figure we'll start in lil groups. It'll be me, Mia, Suki, and Letty; V, Leon, and Tej; Rome, you, and Dom; and Jesse and Jimmy." 

He rose his eyebrows, she nodded, "Yes everybody. I gave careful planning to the initial groups. Anyway, Suki and I are going to show Letty and Mia - Miami - the one you two..." pointing at Dom and Brian. "...won't let them see. Tej and his group are going to go see a race that he's going to organize - aren't ya baby." she said smiling, 

He shrugged, "do I have a choice?"

"That's the spirit!" she exclaimed and then turned back to Brian.

"you and the baldies over there are gonna go to _Sugars_ garage and finish putting all that new crap you bought for her on **_And...._** the J boys can stay here and take stuff apart and put it back together again."

She turned in a circle to look at everyone, they were all silent, "sound fun?" she asked.

Still no one answered, Team Torreto was following Team Miami's lead and they all seemed to think that it was best to remain silent. 

"Wonderful." she exclaimed. To them all, even though no one had said a word.

"Then at three-thirty in the morning we all meet back here for phase two." she said happily.

"Pha...phase two..." Dom chocked out. This was getting a little out of hand.

She nodded enthusiastically, "you'll love phase two..." she assured.

"What is it? Vince asked her.

"Nuh-uh that's a surprise!"

She was so happy. They couldn't help but smile at her.

"Alright people lets move it. We're on a schedule here!"

"Wait. You mean you want us to do this NOW!" Dom growled. The rest of his team was just as shocked. Team Miami, on the other hand, wasn't. 

They had the most resigned expressions on their faces like they weren't just used to this type of thing but they'd long ago forgone arguing.

"of course. Come lets move it people. Letty, Mia... first we have to go shopping..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	17. Chapter 17

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aight girls how ya feel?" Casey questioned loudly to be heard over the deafening music. 

They were in a booth at a club with drinks spread before them and new outfits on them. After leaving they'd doubled up in the cars - Casey with Mia and Suki with Letty. They'd driven to a hole in the wall that Casey swore, _had the best clothes in ALL of miami. _

They'd been in and out of there so fast Mia's and Letty's heads' had spun. Casey had done all the picking with Suki occasionally thrusting things in her hands. The place had been slightly larger then a walk in closet with dozens of clothing articles in it. The owner, a small Latin woman, had embraced Casey warmly and pulled items out from behind the counter, without even checking if things would fit, Casey had purchased complete outfits for all four girls - that coincidentally - all looked alike.

Minutes later when back in the cars, Suki and Casey had driven over to a club, it also looked like a hole in the wall but once you entered it was immense. A spacious dancing floor, stages, bars, tables, booths, upstairs balconies overlooking the entire thing. It was awesome. Casey ushered them into a ladies room and threw the bags of clothing at them. Telling them to _get dressed._

They looked like a sorority or something. 

All four girls were dressed in burgundy and black. Mia and Suki in mini-skirts, Letty and Casey in hip-hugger pants. 

With that taken care of, they proceeded to acquire a booth and order drinks. That had been almost an hour ago, Casey and Suki were laughing about this and that, drinking and pointing at people on the dance floor. They made comments directed to Mia and Letty, obviously trying to draw them out but it hadn't really worked. Neither Mia nor Letty had said much until now. 

Until now, when Casey leaned across the table and hollered, _"Aight girls how ya feel?" _

Mia shrugged, and looked down not wanting to be rude, she could still hear Brian's sincere voice, _she's my best friend._

Letty answered had no such qualm, "Like we had better plans tonight." she said crossly.

Casey laughed as she reached into her purse and pulled out the four tiniest set of paper pads and pencils they'd ever seen.

At the sight of them, Suki roared with laughter, or rather giggled uncontrollably. Mia and Letty just stared at them.

"We're going to play a game." she said smiling. 

"A what?" Mia questioned over the blaring music.

"A game, a contest really." she yelled back. Smiling widely she motioned for them to stand and follow her.

They did and followed her to a sitting room type of thing. There were other people in there already, so they spoke in hushed voices.

"We're going to play a game." Casey repeated.

"Is there anything I can say or do that might possibly talk you out of this." Letty said deadpan after a moment.

"Not a thing." she replied gleefully.

"plus this is actually fun." Suki interjected smiling and received a blank stare from Letty.

Casey nodded, her waves of honey blonde hair shifting, "Alright here's the concept." she began. 

"We each take a little pad and pencil and tuck it right here...." she continued and pointed to the inner side of her breast.

"You can't be serious..." Mia said her eyes widening.

"Sure its easy just slip the pencil in here..." she slid it into the center of the tiny pad. "... and then nestle the pad in like this..." she demonstrated and they had to agree it was hardly noticeable. 

"Where'd you get those that tiny." Mia asked looking at the tiny, thin pads and slip of a pencil.

"Not important here Mia, lets focus..." Casey responded smiling and shaking her head ruefully.

"right, sorry..."

"Okay anyway, here's the concept. In a place like this getting a guys name is easy, his number easy too, even where he lives is simple if you know what buttons to push. What requires skill is random facts. You know favorite ice cream, color, birthday, the way they take their coffee... stuff like that. So here's what we do. We work the floor. Get the name, the number, the place he lives, and three random facts about the guy. The girl with the most guys in her book by the end of an hour and half wins." She finished smiling.

"Wins what?" Letty asked.

"What do you mean: **_what_**? You win the rep, baby. Your the Queen of Manipulation, of Finesse, of ultimate hotness." she said excitedly, her eyes shining. "Titles that all belong to me. And as such you earn a single day of complete authority over the females you've defeated. Orders like, _wash my car, iron my clothes, tie my shoe-laces, crush the ice in the home-made lemonade you made me_ **have **to be obeyed." She said winking at her, "let me tell you it sucks to lose but it's glorious, on many levels, to win." 

She added gloatingly after a moment, "No ones ever beaten me. I'm the best." she said her eyes challenging Letty.

Letty met her gaze and nodded slowly, "If you win you get slaves for a day...Sounds.... alright. We just have to write it in that lil book?" she asked

"yep. And the others that play reserve the right to confirm - as in call the guy - and hang up, of course." she added quickly when Mia's eyes widened.

"But how do we do this?" Mia asked her brow furrowed. "how do we get all that information from them?"

"You gotta work the floor, sugar." Suki answered. "Talk to the guys, Get'm drunk, touch their faces, maybe even kiss them. Anything to get'm talkin... anythin but having sex with them, that's the rule: no sex."

"Yeah..." Casey confirmed, "You can strip for all I care but no sex. That makes things messy." 

The girls nodded, registering that piece of information. Not that they were going to resort to that kind of thing. But the fact that the rule existed showed them just how intense it got out there.

Casey waited. Watching them. 

Letty's eyes were beginning to light up with the idea. This may a little fun....

Mia looked hesitant but determined to like Casey and be liked in return.

Almost simultaneously they nodded, in agreement. 

Grinning Casey exclaimed, "Wonderful..." and handed them the pads, "Let the games begin... An hour and a half girls. We meet back here in an hour and a half, if your later your disqualified...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Letty couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard, gasping for breath she pulled Mia's arm harder but the girl wouldn't give up. 

"Its time..." she'd told her and some guy.

Only to have Mia promptly ignore her. She had her face near the guys, their noses nearly touching.

"Time for what?" he'd asked glancing at Letty, his eyes skimming her burgundy and black pants then back up - resting a moment too long on her bosom.

Mia had reached up and almost roughly pulled his face back towards her, Letty had giggled and reached for her arm, she'd yanked it away.

"Time for you and me baby..." she'd purred to the guy and Letty had started laughing outright.

They were both a little drunk, - it was hard to get them (guys) completely drunk if you didn't drink just a little.

"...for me and you..." Mia had whispered huskily running her hand down his face.

Letty couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard, gasping for breath she pulled Mia's arm harder but the girl wouldn't give up. 

"Time for you to tell me what your favorite ice cream is...." she murmured as sensually as she could and Letty burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Come on..." she insisted and Mia too started laughing, pulling herself from the bar where she'd been leaning.

The girls leaned on each and laughed the whole way, exchanging stories and techniques. They commented on how after the few jello shots the game had gotten easier and easier, they refused to tell each other how many men they had in their book until they reached the room.

Bursting into the room they found Casey and Suki sitting on one of the sofa's talking rather calmly. Some part of Mia was sober enough to think _Thank God the room is empty_, as she and Letty collapsed in a fit of laughter on the sofa.

"what the hel.... are you two drunk?" Suki exclaimed examining their flushed faces and shiny eyes.

"no, no, no...."

"of course not..." 

They said simultaneously. Casey laughed almost as hysterically as them... "you're drunk." she confirmed after she could get a breath.

"Pointer for next time..." she started when she could breath, "don't drink _with _them."

Mia and Letty looked at each and started laughing again. 

"Fuck I think she's right." Letty exclaimed, "and shit I didn't even mean too." she said and started laughing.

Mia joined her.

Casey shook her and Suki smiled wryly, "we have to fix this you know..." she told Casey.

"Brian'll be pissed if we return'm like this."

Casey laughed and shrugged carelessly. Glancing at her watch she said, "we got time."

"alright what you guys come up with?" she asked.

Mia laughed, "four.... I know..." she said quickly, "its pathetic but I didn't get the hang of it till the end and then someone interrupted me....." she said glaring at Letty.

Who only smiled, "What 'bout you Suk what you'd get?" she asked peering over dramatically.

Suki shook her head, "my usual I never make it past seven."

Letty nodded, suddenly looking kind of sober, she met Casey's gaze steadily, "your the person to beat at this, huh?"

Casey smirked, "yep. what ya got, girl?" she asked.

"you first."

"Naw you first." she said her smile glittering.

"no you...."

"what the hell..." Mia said "you two ain't got the secret of life in your hands just tell us...."

"Fine, I'll go first." Casey said her eyes shining.

Carefully, precisely, she removed the little pad from its hiding place. 

Then opened it up and began to count, 

In a child-like voice, "1..." *pause* "...2..." *pause* "...3..." *pause* "...4..." 

"Oh for christsake Case, how many..." Suki exclaimed.

"12." she said smiling broadly. Her eyes daring Letty to beat that. 

Letty met her gaze a moment before bursting out in laughter once more, Mia was only too happy to join her. So what if she didn't know what they were laughing about.

"Daaaaaaamnnnnnnn girl...." Letty said trying to get her breath. "How the hell you do that?"

Casey smiled, "that means I win?" she asked.

Letty nodded still laughing, "Hell yeah, I got nine."

Casey arched her eyebrow, but before she could say anything Suki exclaimed, "hell Case I think you got competition here. This was her first time."

Letty laughed, Casey smirked, "beginners luck...." she said.

"Lets play again. I bet I can beat you...." Letty started, her eyes shining.

Casey shook her head laughing, "naw girl we got stuff to do..." she said standing. Suki followed suit.

"What stuff?" Letty asked getting up a little shakily. Mia standing also. 

"Come on" Suki said grinning as she grabbed her arm. Casey grabbing Mia, she was laughing and Mia felt apprehension as she looking into the girls clear blue eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"you've got to be kidding me...." Letty's voice trailed off, her eyes wide as she stared at the scene before. Slowly but surely she was sobering up.

  
"Absolutely not...." Casey said smiling, double-knotting her laces.

"I haven't since I was like ten..." Mia said softly her eyes too, wide as she surveyed the arena. 

"...even then I wasn't very good." Letty added warily. 

"I was sober then..." Mia continued. They didn't even realize they were continuing the other sentences as they stared out at the rink.

Casey and Suki were grinning ear to ear.

"Oh don't worry, you'll sober up." Suki said standing.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Letty said glaring at her.

"It'll be fun." Casey said standing. "Trust me. You liked the game didn't you."

"And I won. Which means your my commands are your orders." 

Mia and Letty exchanged looks. And both taking a deep breaths stood. Shaky, wobbling, they made there way out to the rink.

What followed were two hours of hilarity as the four girls roller bladed around and around the rink.

By the end of it they'd all laughed till their sides hurt and Casey had accomplished her goal: the ice between the Torreto Team females and the Miami Team females had been broken - shattered really. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Next Chapter: So what are the guys doing?....


End file.
